Vivre quand ont a perdu sa raison de vivre
by Maude Cullen
Summary: Alternative de New Moon Tentation . Bella n'a pas sauté de la falaise. Elle essaie de vivre avec sa peine. "Pourquoi vivre quand on a perdu sa raison de vivre? Pourquoi manger? Pourquoi respirer? Pourquoi dormir? Pourquoi se poser des questions?..."
1. Commencement

Coucou!

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui sera posté très bientôt. Elle est déjà bien avancer donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de retard. Elle est différente de mon autre histoire, pour cause, j'étais plus jeune lorsque je l'ai commencé. Vous allez donc peut-être remarquer la différence d'écriture au long de votre lecture.

Des qu'un chapitre sera corrigé je le posterai, donc moins d'attente!

L'histoire est de moi et quelques personnages que nous « verront » apparaitre au long de l'histoire sont aussi à moi. Le reste je le dois à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

Bon le premier chapitre sera posté d'ici quelques jours maximum.

PS : Le Chapitre 11 d'_Eternal Story _ sera posté dans les prochains jours aussi.

_Maude Cullen_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou! xD**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire (**_**pas si nouvelle que ça, mais bon!)**_**. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et ne pas vous décevoir! =$ Je n'oublie pas mon autre fiction ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai remarqué que quelques personnes m'ont déjà mit comme « Story Alert » etc.…, c'est super gentil et beaucoup de personnes ont visité ma page. :D Je suis désolé, j'avais dit que le premier chapitre allait arriver plus rapidement, mais comme plusieurs personnes sur le site, je suis étudiante et c'est les examens. Il m'en reste qu'un ! Désolé encore. Bon alors voici le premier chapitre avec encore quelques fautes, manque de temps et de patience surtout! Bref, bonne lecture! ^^**

_Chapitre 1_

Pourquoi vivre quand on a perdu sa raison de vivre? Pourquoi manger? Pourquoi respirer? Pourquoi dormir? Pourquoi se poser des questions?

Toutes ses questions _**AVAIENT**_ une réponse avant. Mais les réponses sont parties avec ma raison de vivre. Edward. Je faisais tout pour lui, je fais tout pour lui et je ferai tout pour lui. Il m'a laissé…il y a 1 mois. Mais je ne suis pas arrivée à l'oublier, je ne sais même pas si un jour je vais réussir. Pourquoi essayer?

Je continu de vivre. Non! En fait, je survie. Je me lève le matin par obligation. Je fais tout par obligation. Mon père veut m'envoyer durant les vacances de Noël chez ma mère, pour que j'oublie un peu et me reprenne en main. J'ai refusé, mais mon père a insisté. J'ai fini par accepter, avec regret. Je vais donc visiter ma mère durant les vacances de Noël. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière journée avant les vacances. Je pars pour Phoenix demain. Mes valises sont prêtes, mais pas moi.

_-Papa, je te revois ce soir. A plus._ Dis-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Devant mon père je _**DEVAIS**_ sembler bien. Mais au fond de moi, je suis détruite. Je suis finie. J'ai essayé de me suicider, mais Jacob m'a arrêtée avant que je finisse une bouteille d'alcool et un pot de médicaments. Ma tactique a donc échoué, depuis ce temps il est toujours là. Mais un jour je réussirais…La seul personne qui peut m'en empêcher c'est…Edward.

J'arrivai au lycée et me recomposai une face « _**présentable**_ ». Je descendis de ma voiture et marchai vers mon premier cours. Je ne parlais plus à personne et personne ne me parlais. Au début Mike a essayé de m'inviter à sortir, mais j'ai refusé. Il s'est lassé après un bout de temps.

J'entrai en classe et déposa ma carcasse sur une chaise et attendis que le cours finisse. Je changeai de classe le cours terminé et redéposa ma carcasse sur une chaise.

J'attendis que l'heure du dîner sonne et sortis à grande enjambé de la classe. Je pris une pomme à la cafétéria et quittai la salle. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt qui entoure le lycée. Je m'assis seule, comme toujours, et pensai. Je me remémorais tous mes bons moments avec Edward. L'amour de ma vie.

Je m'auto-flagellais en faisant ça, mais j'en avais besoin. C'était mon seul moment où je pouvais pleurer sans avoir peur que quelqu'un me voie ou m'entende. Mon seul moment de liberté. Le seul moment où je ne suis pas obligée je faire semblant.

Pleurer me fait du bien. Pourquoi étais-je encore sur cette terre? Je ne veux pas être ici. La seule chose que je veux c'est mourir. Sans lui, je ne suis rien. _**RIEN**_!

Je me levai et retourna en cours. Les deux cours d'après-midi ce passèrent relativement « _**biens**_ ». Je retournai machinalement vers ma voiture. J'entrai et sortis, arrivée chez moi. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers ma chambre. Je fermai mes valises et tout ce dont j'avais besoin chez ma mère pour mes vacances. Une fois tout rangé, je descendis prendre une pomme et remontai dans ma chambre où je m'enfermai pour toute la soirée.

J'entendis mon père arriver devant la maison.

_-Bella?_ M'appela-t-il de l'entrée.

_-Je suis dans ma chambre, papa._ Lui lançais-je de ma chambre.

-_Ok_. Dit-il simplement.

Je me couchai vers 11h00pm. Je reniai toujours le moment de me coucher, puisque je faisai des cauchemars et toujours le même. **« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**

J'avais hâte pour une fois d'être arrivé à Phoenix, pour oublier cette foutu phrase.

Je me réveillai en sursaut le lendemain matin. **« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »** Toujours cette foutu phrase!

Je me levai furieuse et pris ma douche, m'habillai rapidement et sortie de ma chambre. Charlie devait dormir encore. Je décidais qu'avant de partir je _**DEVAIS**_ aller voir la villa une dernière fois. Je laissais donc un mot à Charlie pour lui dire que je vais faire un tour et que je reviendrais bientôt.

Je pris ma voiture et me dirigeais rapidement vers la villa. Je trouvais pour le moment que ma voiture n'avançait pas assez vite.

Arrivé enfin devant la villa je sortie tranquillement de la voiture et marchais lentement vers les marches de _**LEUR**_ maison. Je montais une à une les marches, sans me précipiter. Je mis ma main sur la poigné de porte. Je soufflais un grand coup. Et puis c'est quoi les chances qu'ils aient laissé la porte débarré. J'ouvris. La porte n'était pas barré, je pénétrais à l'intérieure. Tout était comme avant. Il avait juste que quelques petites affaires qu'ils avaient du apporter avec eux. Je m'assis sur le grand divan de la villa. Je me remémorais nos soirées assis sur ce divan à écouter la télé ou juste parler. Je décidais de faire le tour de la villa. Je montais ensuite dans la chambre d'Alice. J'y étais entré que quelques fois. Je m'assis sur son lit et regardais la déco de sa chambre. Ça représentait tout à fait Alice, avec quelque petite touche qui allait à Jasper. J'ouvris sa garde-robe et fut surprise de voir que tout ses vêtements étaient encore là. Je regardais tout les vêtements, ils avaient l'aire tous neuf. Mais pourquoi ne pas les apporter avec elle. Je pris un sac dans son garde-robe et mis les vêtements les plus…approprié, pour moi. Je pris aussi une robe, où il y était écrit _« __**Pour Bella**__ »,_ sur une étiquette. J'ouvris ensuite un tiroir. Il était écrie _« __**prend ce que tu veux Bella **__»_. Je me demandais si Alice n'avait pas eu une vision de moi entrain de visiter la maison. Je pris donc des supers belle chaussure et des accessoires. Je sortie et sur la porte il était écrie : _« __**va dans la chambre à Edward, et prend ce que tu veux**__ »_. Je suis sure, maintenant qu'Alice m'a vue venir ici. Je suivi donc son conseille et alla dans la chambre d'Edward. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues quand j'ouvris la porte. Pourquoi est-il parti? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé? M'aimait-il vraiment? Reviendra-t-il un jour?

Je m'effondrais sur son divan de cuir noir. Je pleurais, criais. Je me défoulais. J'ouvris un tiroir et trouvais un CD et une photo. Le Cd de Debussy et une photo de lui et moi, prie par…Alice. Je pris la photo et le CD et le mis dans la sacoche que j'ai pris dans la chambre d'Alice. Je pleurais encore quand mon cellulaire sonnait.

_-Oui?_

_-Bella! Que fais-tu? Ton avion part dans 2h. Tu devrais être à la maison en ce moment._ Me dit mon père à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Heu…j'arrive. Mes valises sont prêtes donc pas de panique. Mais j'arrive._

_-Très bien, je t'attends._

Je raccrochai. Je me dépêchai à prendre 3 chemises à Edward dans son garde-robe, je les fourrai dans un autre sac et descendis en bas. Je me dépêchai et quitta la maison.

J'entrai dans ma voiture, déposa les sacs, à Alice et Edward. Je me dirigeai vers la maison lentement tout en pleurant, comme toujours. Arrivé à la maison je sautai de la voiture et allai directement dans ma chambre avec les deux sacs, si précieux à mes yeux.

_- Bella, dépêche-toi, je vais te reconduire dans 10 minutes à l'aéroport._ Me cria mon père dans bas.

_-J'arrive!_ Répondis-je en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

Je descendis en bas rejoindre Charlie avec mes 2 valises et la sacoche d'Alice. Avec mon iPod, le CD d'Edward, la photo de nous deux, mes papiers pour prendre l'avion et mon passeport. Je n'avais pas encore fouillée dans la sacoche pour voir si Alice avait mit des choses pour moi, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. C'est tellement Alice!

Je mis mes valises dans le coffre de la voiture de mon père, et m'assis côté passager.

Mon père ne parla pas de tout le trajet. Rendu à l'aéroport il me souhaitait de bonne vacance et me dit que tout irait bien. Que si je voulais revenir plus tôt à la maison, de l'avertir et il viendrait me chercher. J'enregistrai ensuite mes valises et passa tout de suite les douanes. Rendu de l'autre côté, il me restait 30 minutes à attendre pour prendre l'avion. J'entrepris de regarder mon sac de fond en comble, juste au cas où.

Je trouvai après ma vérification, 1 carte de crédit au nom de « Bella Cullen » dans un porte feuille avec envions 150$ et une carte de débit au nom de « Bella Cullen », une clé de voiture(?), un cellulaire dernier cri et aussi une photo de toute la famille, sûrement la seul photo qu'ils ont pris tous ensemble.

L'embarquement se fit rapidement. Je me retrouvai coincé à côté d'un gars qui me faisait vraiment penser à Mike Newton. Il ne me parla pas, à mon plus grand bonheur. Une chance!

J'arrivai après un bout de temps à Phoenix. Je descendis rapidement et pris mes valises et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la sortie, afin de rejoindre ma mère et Phil.

_-Bella!_ S'écria Renée quand elle me vit

_-Salut, maman._ Dis-je, peu enthousiasme.

_-Je suis tellement contente de te voir ma chérie._ Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

_-Moi aussi maman, moi aussi. _Dis-je encore moins enthousiasme.

-_Salut Bella._ Me dit Phil en me tapotant le dos, un geste réconfortant, chez les…Cu…Cullen.

_-Salut Phil._ Lui dis-je en faisant un signe de la main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stationnement.

_-Oh, Bella. Je n'ai pas oubliée ta demande._ Me dit Renée en se tournant vers moi.

_-Ma demande?_

_-Ben oui, tu sais. Avoir ta propre voiture ici._

_-Hein !_

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle? Je regardai dans ma sacoche et trouvai la clé qu'Alice avait mise dans mon sac. Je regardai plus précisément le logo sur la clé. Audi !

**Et alors ? Je continue ou pas? Ai-je droit à quelques reviews? Vous voulez la suite? Moi je veux des reviews ^^. Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, il sera peut-être plus long si vous en faite la demande. :P**

**Bisous tout le monde! 3**

_**Maude Cullen**_

3


	3. Chapitre 2

**Helloee le peuple! (xD)**

**Alors voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu (**_**du moins j'espère ^^)**_** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (3) ça m'encourage vraiment (-_-') et pour les nombreuses mises en alertes aussi (so much! :D), c'est géniale! Bon alors j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer…Bonne Lecture!**

_Haylin25 : __J'ai pas trop compris…mais je suis contente que tu aimes!_

_Chapitre 2_

_-Bella, ça va?_ Demanda Renée.

_-Heu…oui. Je me souviens maintenant_, mentis-je_, j'ai même déjà la clé_, ajoutais-je en montrant la clé dans ma main.

_-Parfait, je n'étais pas sûr si tu l'avais, _me dit Phil.

_-Comment ça?_

_-Et bien, ton amie elle est venu la chercher, donc je n'étais pas sûr si elle te l'avait donnée_, me répondit Renée.

Mon amie? Alice? Mais que faisait-elle ici? Quand est-elle venue? Avec qui? Pourquoi? Juste pour la clé de l'auto.

_-Tu l'as vu, maman?_ Demandais-je.

_-Oui, elle est super chouette. Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Hum…_

_-Alice? _Dis-je innocemment.

-_Hum…Oui! C'est ça. Elle est super chouette. _

_-Mouais…_marmonnais-je.

Tout en parlant nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, dans le stationnement.

_-Nous allons allez chercher ta voiture au concessionnaire et tu nous suivras à la maison, avec ta voiture._

_-Ok…_

Je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer depuis mon arrivée.

Ils me déposèrent au concessionnaire avec mes valises. Je leurs dis de m'attendre dehors. Ce qu'ils font.

_-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous aidez? _Demanda un monsieur.

_-Heu, oui. Je viens chercher…une voiture._

_-Très bien. Votre nom?_

_-Heu, Bella, _répondis-je, puisque je n'avais aucune idée sous quel nom Alice m'avait enregistrée.

Je le regardai se diriger vers son ordi et écrire mon nom.

-_Ah! Je suppose que vous êtes Bella Cullen, _dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_-Heu…oui. C'est ça!_

_-Vous avez demandé une Audi, noir, décapotable…_

_-Oui. _

Il se dirigeait vers un grand garage. Je le suivis avec mes valises et ma sacoche. Il s'arrêta devant une super belle voiture. Très luxueuse. Parfaitement le genre des…Cu…Cullen. Noir avec les vitres noires. Il me regarda, comme pour savoir mon avis. Je lui fis mon plus beau semblant de sourire. Il me dit ensuite que la facture était réglée depuis un bout de temps et me dit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur la voiture.

_-Au revoir Mademoiselle Cullen._

_-Au revoir et merci._

Il m'avait ensuite laissé partir. **ENFIN!**

Je suivis ma mère et Phil, comme prévu. Ma nouvelle voiture est superbe, elle est rapide et je me sentais bien. Je me sentais chez moi…

J'arrivai à la maison rapidement. Après un long voyage, j'étais horriblement fatiguée. Je sortie les valises de **MA** voiture et les déposai tous dans ma chambre. J'avertie ma mère que je me couchai.

Je décidai de prendre une douche avant de me coucher. J'ouvris ma valise où j'avais mis les 3 chemises d'Edward. J'en pris une et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche chaude, comme je les aime. Je sortie après un bout de temps. J'enfilai la chemise bleue d'Edward, qui sentait Edward. Je la sentais…Une larme coula le long de ma joue, silencieuse.

Je me couchai immédiatement dans mon lit, sans dire un mot. Mais avant j'avais ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre, plus par habitude.

Je m'endormie rapidement…

**« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**

**« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**

**« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**

Pourquoi toujours ces _**STUPIDES**_ phrases ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut après mon horrible cauchemar. Pourquoi faut-il que _**CE**_ cauchemar me suive partout?

_-Bella, ça va?_ Me demanda Renée

Zut, j'avais du crier durant mon sommeil.

_-Heu…oui, oui, _répondis-je encore endormie.

Elle ne pipa mot ensuite.

Je m'habillai avec les vêtements que j'avais trouvés dans la garde-robe d'Alice. J'entrepris de défaire mes deux valises. J'accrochai aussi les deux photos sur mon mur à côté de mon lit, pour que je les voie tout le temps. Je rangeai aussi mes choses pour faire ma toilette dans la salle de bain, puisque j'avais ma propre salle de bain. Je mis aussi dans la salle de bain une chemise à Edward, pour quand je sortais de la douche. J'avais bien l'intention de dormir avec ses chemises, ces deux semaines.

_-Bella, as-tu besoin de quelque chose, Phil va à l'épicerie?_

_-Hum…non._

_-D'accord._

Je descendis avec la sacoche d'Alice, ma sacoche. Je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre cette sacoche pour deux raison. Avec tout l'argent et les cartes qu'elle contenait, j'aurai pu nourrir une ville complète. Et deuxièmement elle a une valeur sentimentale importante, tout comme les chemises.

Je pris une pomme dans le bol de fruits, pour déjeuner. Je fis par ensuite à Renée de mes projets pour la journée. C'est-à-dire me promener dans la ville.

Elle accepta mais me dit que je devais revenir pas trop tard, elle voulait sois disant me parler.

Je pris ma voiture et cherchai une forêt. Où du moins un endroit avec un certains nombres d'arbres. Je ne trouvai pas. Je m'assis donc sur un banc du parc, où je jouais lorsque j'étais petite. Je pensai à ce que m'avait dit Renée. De quoi voulait-elle parler? Charlie avait-il parlé à Renée? De quoi avaient-ils parlés? De moi?

Je regardai les enfants joué, les parents jaser entre eux, les couples enlacés sur les autres bancs. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient parfois quand je voyais des couples heureux, donc tous. J'aurai tout donné pour être à leurs place, être avec mon Edward, heureuse et amoureuse. Je voulais Edward.

Je ne m'aperçus pas que quelqu'un était à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

_-Est-ce ça va?_ Demanda la personne

Je grimaçai, de quoi ce mêlait-elle? Je ne lui avais rien demandé.

_-Mouais…_grognais-je

_-Ah, bon…_

Je me levai furieuse qu'on m'est dérangé dans ma solitude. Je partie vers mon auto. « Mon moment de solitude est fini » me dis-je à moi-même.

_-Bella, attend!_ Cria la personne.

D'où connaissait-elle mon nom? Mon surnom? Je me retournai lentement avec toujours la main sur la poigné de porte de ma voiture. Je fis face à une fille de mon âge. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncé, elle me ressemblait sur certain point, comme sa peau, blanche. Bon, peut-être pas aussi blanc que moi…

**Alors? Déçut que j'ai coupé à cette endroit ? Vous avez aimé au moins ? Vous voulez la suite….Moi je veux des reviews! =D Les prochains chapitres…vous le voulez encore plus long? Est-ce que vous remarquez une différence dans ma manière d'écrire comparé à mon autre histoire : **_**Eternal Story**_** ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde! ^^**

**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais c'est du à un manque de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…****Je remercie les personnes formidable qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci les gens c'est vraiment apprécié. Donc, je sais que la dernière fois je vous ai laissé avec un moment « important » et certain m'en on voulu ^^.**** Espérons que vous allez l'aimer. ****Vous allez avoir une petite surprise dans ce chapitre à la fin! :D **

**Merci de me lire et bonne lecture!**

_Mikiido__: Oui, je sais. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Voici un chapitre qui expliquera un peu…_

_Chapitre 3_

-_Comment connais-tu mon nom?_ Demandais-je avec une voix qui se voulait dure.

-_Bella, tu ne me reconnais pas, c'est moi Aurélie…_dit-elle déçu que je ne la reconnaisse pas.

Aurélie ? Aurélie ! La seule amie que j'avais eue à Phoenix. Ma meilleure amie depuis le primaire, du moins avant que je déménage.

_-Aurélie! C'est vraiment toi? _Dis-je étonné de la voir.

_-Si je te le dis,_ dit-elle en me souriant.

Je lâchai ma poigné de porte et la regardai de la tête au pied. Elle avait quand même changée…un peu.

Avant que je m'en rende compte elle me serrait dans ses bras.

_-Oh, Bella, je suis tellement contente de te revoir. _

_-Heu, oui, moi aussi._

J'aurai voulu répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma joie, mon enthousiasme, mon cœur et mon âme étaient parti avec l'amour de ma vie. Edward.

_-Tu es ici pour combien de temps?_ Demanda-t-elle contente.

-_Juste pour les vacances de noël, et après je repars chez moi_, répondis-je

J'avais juste le goût de retourner dans ma petite bourgade insignifiante nommé Forks, où j'avais commencé à vivre et arrêté de vivre.

_-Super!_ Dit-elle en sautant comme Alice, mon petit lutin de meilleure amie.

_-Oui…heu…je suis désolé d'interrompre nos retrouvailles, mais il faut que j'y aille, _dis-je désolé.

_-Ok…Hum…Donne moi ton numéro de téléphone et je t'appellerais._

_-Heu…_

Dieu seigneur! Je n'avais aucune idée du numéro de cellulaire qu'Alice m'avais attribuée. Je fouillai dans ma sacoche à la recherche d'un indice. Je trouvai dans la même pochette que mon cellulaire, des cartes d'affaire. Il était écrit dessus, Bella Cullen et le numéro du cellulaire, je supposai.

Je tendis une carte à Aurélie.

_-Bella Cullen?_ Dit-elle perplexe.

_-Heu…oui. Longue histoire. Mais écoute je dois vraiment y aller, mais appelles moi, si tu veux…_

_-Ok._

Je me retournai vers ma voiture. J'embarquai et partie en trompe.

Arrivé chez moi, je vis ma mère étendu sur un petit tapis vert flash. Surement un autre obit qu'elle s'est trouvé.

_-Maman…_

_-Oh! Salut ma puce._

_-Hum…Je monte dans ma chambre…_

_-Non, Bella. Vien ici, nous devons parler._

_-Parler? De qui? De quoi?_

_-De toi, Bella. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton père t'a envoyé ici. Il m'a dit que tu vivais quelque chose de dur et il voulait que tu change de décor pour surmonter cette épreuve…Bella, il m'a aussi dit que tu avais essayé de te…suicidé,_ me dit-elle tristement.

_-Surement la plus longue conversation que tu as eue avec Charlie_, dis-je sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-Bella, c'est sérieux ce que je te dis. _

_-Mouais, peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas le gout d'en parler._

_-Bella, tu as du vivre quelque chose d'épouvantable pour que tu veille mourir, _des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues_. C'est à cause de…D'Edward ?_

Je sursautai, personne n'avait prononcé son nom en ma présence…J'éclatai en sanglot. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me berçait. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que mon cellulaire sonne. Je me demandai qui cela pouvait être. Personne à mon nouveau numéro de téléphone!

_-Allo?_

_-Bella! Ça va? On dirait que tu as pleuré… Ça va? _Demanda Alice à l'autre bout du fils.

_-Oui…Mais…Alice, c'est bien toi. Alice Cullen. Nom de dieu, pourquoi tu m'appelle, ça doit être grave pour…Non! Alice qu'as-tu vue,_ demandais-je tout bas et super énervé, courais-je un danger?

Je partie dans ma chambre. Je refermai la porte et m'assis sur mon lit. Je pris la chemise d'Edward entre mes mains.

_-Ok, Bella. Calme-toi…_

_-…, mais Alice qu'as-tu vue? _

Elle ne répondit pas…

_-Heu…Bella, soie prudente, s'il te plait. Les gens peuvent prétendre ce qu'ils veulent, mais ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai…_

Mais qu'est-ce que tout ce charabia…?

_-Alice pourrais-tu être plus clair. _

_-Je suis désolé Bella, je dois te laissé, mais n'oublie pas…soie prudente._

_-Ok…Alice, tu me manques beaucoup tu sais…_

_-Tu me manque beaucoup aussi, n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons tous beaucoup. _

_-Ok, bye._

_-Bye._

Je raccrochai et pleurai un peu. Je pris la chemise d'Edward et la respirait un bon coup. Elle avait encore l'odeur d'Edward.

Alice me voulait vivante puisqu'elle m'avait avertie d'un danger, sans être claire, mais elle m'a avertie. Je réfléchissais à ma conversation avec Alice quand Renée m'appela.

_-Bella, tu as de la visite! _M'avertie Renée d'en bas.

_-Ah, euh, je ne suis pas là!_

_-Bella, c'est une amie à toi…je crois. C'est Rosalie Hale. _

Je tombai du lit et me cognais les fesses au sol, lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Rose, la reine des glaces.

**Dites, vous me détestez encore? Si? Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment… :D Le prochain chapitre sera posté une fois qu'il serra corrigé. Je suis désolé si dans ce chapitre il y a quelques fautes qui m'ont échappés. Donc vous savez ce que je veux, votre avis et des reviews! ^_^ Chapitre prochain deux fois plus long et il viendra plus rapidement! xD**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou le peuple! (Non je ne suis pas morte XD)**

**Je suis de retour pour un quatrième chapitre de ****« ****Vivre quand ont a perdu sa raison de vivre »****. Il reste peut-être des fautes, désolé vraiment! :S Je vous remercie tous puisque même si peu de personne m'ont laissé des reviews beaucoup de personne ont lu les chapitres suivant. Ne soyez pas gênez, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs aux auteurs! :D Donc bonne lecture à tous!**

_Chapitre 4_

-_Tu peux la faire monter, juste si elle est là pour m'achever. Sinon, elle peut aller se faire fou…_

_-Bella, franchement!_ Me réprimanda Renée avant même que j'ai fini ma phrase.

_-Ben quoi?_ Demandais-je innocemment.

On cogna à ma porte de chambre. Pitié faites que ça ne soit pas Rosalie!

-_Bella, il faut que je te parle,_ me dit Rose

Zut de zut!

_-Non! Dégage, espèce de sang-…_

_-Bella, ouvre sinon je défonce la porte_, siffla-t-elle furieuse.

_-Ok, du calme…_grognais-je.

Je me levai et débarrai la porte. Je fis signe à Rosalie d'entré. Je la fusillai du regard, elle fit de même.

_-Faut qu'on parle_, me dit-elle sèchement.

-_J'avais pas deviné_, dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

_-Allez accouche qu'on en finisse_, dis-je en m'assoyant sur mon lit, en indien, en prenant la chemise d'Edward pour la mettre sur mes jambes.

Elle s'assit au milieu de ma chambre en indien aussi. Elle regarda un moment la chemise que j'avais.

De tout les Cullen, c'est elle que je m'attendais le moins à voir.

_-Bella, je ne sais pas si Alice t'a parlée, mais il faut que je te dise que tu es en danger_, dit-elle doucement en me regardant dans les yeux.

-_Merci, Rose. Mais Alice m'a appelée, pour m'avertir, donc…je ne voie pas ce que tu peux faire de plus…à part dégager. Donc…Bye_. Dis-je avec une voix froide et dure.

_-Bella! Aurélie est là!_ Me dit ma mère joyeuse d'en bas.

-_Quelle monte…_ dis-je en regardant Rosalie dans les yeux.

_-Bella…, s'il te plait,… il faut qu'on parle, _me supplia Rose

_-Salut Bella!_ Me dit Aurélie contente de me voir.

_-Salut Au. Rosalie, je te présente Aurélie, mon amie depuis que je suis toute petite, Aurélie je te présente Rosalie, elle est…rien. En Rosalie? Que suis-je pour toi? Un désagrément? Un obstacle? Une ennemie? Je ne suis rien à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine c'est ça?_ Dis-je le plus méchamment possible à Rosalie, j'allais bientôt éclater en sanglot.

_-Bella, s'il te plait…_

_-Non!_ Criais-je hors de moi. _Vous m'aves laissé. Depuis, j'ai juste le gout de rien…si non de mourir et c'est à cause de VOUS !IL ne m'a jamais aimé, mais moi oui, je l'aime. C'est toute ma vie, je ne suis rien sans lui. Sans vous. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, Emmett t'aime, lui, Edward, non, _ajoutais-je le plus froidement et sèchement possible, j'étais furieuse.

J'éclatais en sanglot. Durant mon monologue Rosalie avait l'air surprise, triste, et désolé. Et Aurélie semblait surprise et me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Une main froide vint me frotter le dos, pour me consoler. Je reconnu facilement Rosalie. Je levais la tête et la regardait. Son masque de reine des glaces était partie laissant place à un visage désolé, triste et compréhensible. Elle prit dans ses bras. Je n'objectais pas au contraire je la serais plus fortement contre moi. J'avais besoins de la froideur de ses mains pour me consoler.

_-Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Si j'avais su…_

_-Qu'aurais-tu fais? Obliger Edward à m'aimer? Obliger ta famille à rester? _

_-Je…je…_

C'était la première fois que je voyais Rosalie déstabilisé, par qui que ce soit.

_-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire_. Lui dis-je

_-Bella, il faut que tu sache quelque chose. Edward t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimera toujours, ne l'oublie jamais. Si tu savais comment il souffre Bella…C'est rendu l'enfer à la maison. Emmett ne fait plus de blague, Alice n'est plus notre petit lutin joyeux que nous connaissons tous. Carlisle se plonge dans le travail pour oublier sa peine et être le moins souvent à la maison. Esmé est dévasté, elle a perdu une fille, elle te considère comme tel. Jasper à de la difficulté…si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il souffre comme tout le monde. Il c'est même éloigné pendant 1 semaine, mais Alice lui manquait et il ne voulait pas abandonné Alice. Edward, je ne sais pas…il a essayé de ce suicider, mais nous sommes arrivé à temps, depuis il reste enfermé dans sa chambre et sort qu'une fois par semaine pour « manger », où quand Esmé lui demande de jouer du piano, ce qu'il ne fait plus sauf quand elle le demande. Nous sommes tous très désolé de ce qui se passe. Nous aimerions tellement que tout reviens comme avant._

_-J'aimerais tant Rose, mais ce n'est pas moi qui à laissée Edward c'est lui qui m'a laissé. C'est Edward que tu dois résonner. Je ferais tout pour qu'il me revienne. Rose je l'aime et ce pour toujours. Je ne sais pas si Alice vous l'a dit, mais j'ai essayé de me suicider moi aussi…je n'ai pas réussis à cause de Jacob…Mais un jour je vais arriver à mes fins, je ne peux pas vivre sans Edward. _

_-Bella, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça…_me supplia Rose et Aurélie, qui nous écoutait depuis tout à l'heure. _Je t'interdis de faire ça. _Ajouta Rose.

_-Bella, je te connais mieux que personne, tu n'es pas comme ça…_me dit Aurélie

_-Je ne suis pas sure que tu connaisses si bien Bella que ça. Pas mieux que ma famille et encore moins que ce Jacob, _rouspéta Rosalie avec son air de reine des glaces.

_-Est-ce que c'est toi qui étais au primaire avec elle? As-tu été à toutes ses fêtes? Je t'interdis de dire que tu l'as connais mieux de moi_, dit Aurélie en s'avançant vers Rose.

_-Aurélie, ma petite Aurélie. Crois-tu vraiment connaitre Bella aussi bien qu'Edward? Ou Alice? Peut-être, Emmett? Esmé? Carlisle? Jasper? Moi? Tu devrais te taire espèce de…_dit-elle en avançant jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_-Rosalie Hale! Calme-toi immédiatement!_ Criais-je, elle avait les yeux noir.

_-Bella, appelle Emmett, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, prend mon cell dans ma poche…_dit-elle alors que ses yeux avait tourné au noir charbon, elle grognait presque. Ses membres étaient tendus et elle retenait sa respiration, mais elle semblait figée, comme une statue de marbre.

Seigneur! Que voulait-elle dire pas « je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »? J'obéis quand même, au cas où. Je pris le cellulaire de Rose dans sa poche arrière de son jeans et cherchais le numéro d'Emmett dans ses contacts. Je trouvais et pesais sur appeler.

_-Emmett, c'est Bella. J'ai besoins de toi le plus vite possible. _

_-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-J'ai besoin de toi, Rosalie ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps…_

_-Tenir longtemps…?_

_-J'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais grouille!_

_-J'arrive._

Je fermais le cell de Rose. Elle était à quelque centimètre de la gorge d'Aurélie. Dieu tout puissant!

_-Rose, recule, _sifflais-je, _tout de suite_, ajoutais-je.

J'entendis la sonnette résonner dans la maison 2 secondes après mon appel.

-_Bonjour Madame…Heu, est-ce que Bella, est la?_ Demanda Emmett plus par politesse, puisqu'il savait très bien où j'étais.

_-Heu…oui. Sa chambre est…_Renée ne termina pas sa phrase.

Emmett arriva en trombe dans ma chambre et vis Rosalie à deux pouces de la gorge d'Aurélie. Il écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise.

-_Rosalie!_ Dit-il en la prenant par le bras, pour l'éloigner.

Rosalie essaya de se débattre, mais Emmett l'attrapait pas les deux bras et la fonçait à s'éloigner. Elle se débattu un peu, mais Emmett est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Aurélie tant qu'a elle, était pétrifiée depuis le début. Je savais que Rosalie s'en voulait, mais elle avait réussit à ce contrôler jusqu'à l'arrivé de son mari et pour ça je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que s'était de désirer le sang d'un humain à en devenir fou, mais je savais que ce n'était pas facile de résister à la tentation du sang, Jasper n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle que Rosalie…

_-Emmett, amène Rose dans la salle de bain ou dehors, comme tu veux_, lui dis-je autoritairement, mais sur un ton doux, pas le même que j'avais utilisé sur Rosalie un peu plus tôt.

Il amena Rose, qui s'était un peu calmé.

_-Aurélie, ça va?_ Demandais-je doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à cette fille? Elle est dérangée?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Aurélie semblait tout à fait calme. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_-Est-ce que ça va?_ Re demandais-je pour être sur.

_-Mais oui, Bella._ Répondit-elle exaspéré. _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment peux-tu avoir une amie comme ça, je veux dire pas là que ce n'est pas ton genre de fille. _

_-Genre?_

_-Le genre princesse des glaces! Bah, surement qu'elle est cool si tu l'as connais mieux, mais bon. En plus elle est colérique, cette fille. Même pas capable de se calmer tout seul, il faut que son petit ami vienne la chercher. Par contre elle choisie bien les gars. Il est trop sexy, son petit ami._

_-Ne t'avise jamais de piquer son petit ami et de toute façon tu ne réussiras jamais. Mais bon, c'est mon… « Frère », si on veut. Donc pas touche!_ Dis-je en rigolant.

_-Ton frère? Moi ça_, dit Emmett de la porte.

_-Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, tu vas prendre la grosse tête_, dis-je ne m'approchant de lui avec un gros sourire.

_-Mais voyons petite sœur, jamais. Ce n'est pas mon genre_, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

-_Mais non. Tu m'as manqué Emmett. Si tu savais,_ dis-je en le serrant encore plus contre moi.

_-Tu m'as manqué aussi « p'tite sœur »,_ rigola-t-il.

-_Em' tu m'écrases,_ dis-je ne lui tapant le dos.

_-Oh, désolé. _

Je me décollais de lui. Aurélie le regardait bizarrement.

_-Elle te veut, _dis-je tellement bas, que je ne savais si Emmett m'avait comprise.

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour voir s'il avait compris. Avec les yeux qu'il faisait…je crois qu'il a compris.

-_Elle se fou de Rosalie. Elle a dit tantôt « elle choisi bien les gars. Il est trop sexy, son petit ami. », _dis-je aussi bas.

Il me serra dans ses bars et me dit dans l'oreille.

_-Je sais que je suis sexy_, ricana-t-il tout bas, pour que seul moi entende

-_Avez-vous fini de ricaner. C'est vraiment bizarre,_ nous dit Aurélie.

Je me re décollais d'Emmett.

-_Alors qu'est-ce que Rose et toi faites ici?_ Demandais-je en s'assoyant sur mon lit.

_- Hum…elle ne te l'a pas dit? Tu es en…_répondit-il gêné.

_-Ah, oui. Elle me l'a dit_, le coupais-je, pour pas qu'Aurélie entende.

_-Super._

_-Mais vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour ça? Ce n'est pas une perte de temps? Vous auriez pu simplement m'appeler._

_-Nous ne savions pas si tu allais répondre à Alice, donc nous avons fait le trajet. Pour toi Bella, rien n'est une perte de temps. Tu fais partie de la famille, même si tu n'es plus avec mon stupide de frère. Mais bon._

_-Emmett, il n'est pas stupide. Je l'aime…_

_-Je vois ça. Tu dors avec sa chemise_, pouffa-t-il.

_-Bon! Alors vous allez où comme ça? Vous restez ici? Vous retournez avec eux? Allez-vous revenir? Vous allez me manquer!_

_-En gros nous allons en Alaska, donc non nous ne restons pas ici, oui nous retournons avec eux, je ne sais pas si nous allons revenir, et tu vas nous manquer aussi, p'tite sœur._

_-Vous partez quand?_

_-Ce soir, dans…30 minutes il faut qu'on soit à l'aéroport. _

_-Si tôt!_ M'exclamais-je

_-Et oui…_

Nous descendîmes tous au salon où ma mère était installée sur le divan avec un livre en espagnol. Nouvelle obit surement. Apprendre l'espagnol. Waouh.

_-Salut maman._

_-Salut les enfants._

_-Bonjour Renée. Je suis Emmett Cullen, le mari de Rosalie_, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

_-Enchanté Emmett_, dit-elle en serrant sa main.

Je regardais la réaction d'Aurélie quand Emmett dit qu'il était le mari de Rose. Elle était bouche-bai.

_-Chéri, nous devons y aller, l'avion ne nous attendra pas_, cria Rosalie de dehors, puisqu'il ne faisait plus soleil.

_-J'arrive mon amour. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance Renée et Aurélie,_ dit-il en les regardant dans les yeux. Non, mais je rêve! Il les éblouie. Tsss. Tous les même ces Cullen. _A plus ma p'tite sœur. Je vais t'appeler le plus souvent possible. Je sais que je vais te manquer. Tu vas me manquer aussi. Bah, bye. Oh, et ta nouvelle voiture est classe. Bon choix._

_-Ben oui. Tu vas me manquer aussi Em'. Bye Rose,_ dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

_-Je t'appelle Bella…_me dit-elle simplement.

_-Ok._

Ils partirent et mon sourire qui était arrivé quand j'avais vu Emmett, partie en même temps que la voiture quittait la rue. Ils vont tellement me manquer…

_-Ils sont très charmant ses deux gamins_, me dit Renée.

_-Très…_dis-je, en faisant un petit sourire.

_-Pourquoi Emmett t'appelle « p'tite sœur » ce n'est pas ton frère? Vous avez l'aire très porche aussi._

_-Je l'adore et il m'adore c'est tout_, répondis-je simplement avant de monter dans la chambre.

-_Bella, il faut qu'on parle,_ me dit Aurélie en fermant ma porte après qu'elle soit entrée.

_-Ah, et à quel sujet?_ Demandais-je innocemment.

_-De…Edward. C'est qui ce gars, si important pour toi_, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

-_Je n'ai pas le gout d'en parler, Au._

_-Parce que je ne suis pas Rosalie, ou Emmett? Tu sais Bella je t'ai toujours tout dit. Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose. _

_- Vas-y._

_-Tu as drôlement changé. Tu n'es plus la même Bella que j'ai connu. La Bella que je connaissais ne se tiendrait pas avec une fille comme Rosalie et encore moins avec Emmett, un gars qui fait macho et joueur de Football. Les populaires de l'école…Je n'ai aucun idée comment est Alice et cet Edward, mais je sais que les deux que je viens de voir, ça ne te correspond pas. Ils ont l'aire trop parfait._

_-Aurélie, peut-être que c'est vrai ce que disait Rosalie tantôt tu ne me connais peut-être pas. J'ai vieilli, Au. Je sais ce que je veux maintenant, où du moins je savais ce que je voulais, avant qu'Edward me laisse. De plus ça fait quoi 1 et demi qu'on ne c'est pas parlé, j'ai changé, tu as changé, nous sommes plus comme avant!_

_- Bella, avant tu ne te serais jamais laissé abattre par une simple amourette. Edward était peut-être un parmi tant d'autre…_

_-Ça suffit!_ Sifflais-je. _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu serais dans le même état que moi si tu vivais ce que je vie, en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si l'homme, que t'aime, de disait, un jour dans la forêt « Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister. », _dis-je sérieuse. _Comment réagirais-tu?_ Demandais-je ensuite plus froidement.

_-Bella…_

_-Est-ce que c'est toi qui entends ces phrases tout le temps? Est-ce qu'elles te hantent comme elles me hantent? Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça! Au, j'ai besoin d'être seul, reviens plus tard._

_-Mais…_

_-S'il te plait._

Elle n'ajouta rien et quitta ma chambre. Je savais que je lui avais fait de la peine, mais j'étais brisé à l'intérieur!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir mon Edward.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Il est plus long…**

**J'ai eu plusieurs MP à propos de mon autre fiction « Eternal Story », non je ne l'ai pas arrêté, j'ai seulement une petite panne d'inspiration et de plus j'ai beaucoup d'évènement qui m'arrive en même temps. Vous aurez plus d'information lorsque je posterai mon prochain chapitre d'Eternal Story, donc dans peu de temps puisqu'il est finit! Je suis désolé pour les personnes qui attendent ce chapitre et merci pour ceux qui me suivent et qui me lisent, c'est grandement apprécié. =D**

**Donc pour se qui est de « **_**Vivre…**_** » vous en pensez quoi? Il reste encore de nombreux chapitres avant la fin! 8-)**

**Laissez des reviews! **

**Prochain chapitre une fois qu'il est corrigé!**

**PS : Désolé s'il restait des fautes dans ce chapitre! :S**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello le peuple! :P**

**Tout va bien par chez vous? Avez-vous mangé beaucoup de bonbons? Moi oui! ^^**

**Bon alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre…Bon alors voici un autre chapitre de « Vivre… ». Je croise les doigts pour que vous l'aimiez! Désolé pour les fautes!**

_Chapitre 5 :_

La semaine passa étonnamment lentement, je revis Aurélie qu'une seule fois. J'avais sortie régulièrement le soir, prenant des marches au clair de lune. J'avais finalement su de quel danger Alice voulait parler. Un soir alors que je me promenais dans la rue, plusieurs garçons étaient passé à côté de moi régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils me parlent et qu'ils me compliment. Je n'avais pas fait plus attention où j'allais donc je m'étais retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre suivit de cinq mecs bourré. Je m'étais donc dépêcher de traverser la ruelle et heureusement elle débouchait sur une rue passante donc les mecs ce sont retourné et sont partis. J'avais vraiment eu chaud. Aucun autre évènement s'était passé ensuite. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère et Phil et nous avions célébré Noël en famille tout les trois et les voisins, qui étaient seuls.

Rosalie et/ou Emmett m'appelaient tout les soirs vers 7h30 pm. J'attendais leurs coups de téléphones avec impatience. J'avais parlé à Alice deux fois cette semaine. Je me sentais un peu mieux grâce à ces coups de téléphone. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps dehors, au parc ou avec ma mère, dans le salon.

Je retournais à Forks avec mon père. Rosalie avait décidé pour moi, qu'elle ferait venir ma voiture de Phoenix à Forks. J'étais très contente, j'adorais ma voiture. J'avais aussi appris à aimer la vitesse, comme les Cullen.

J'arrivais à l'aéroport de Seattle à l'heure du midi et ma voiture arrivais après demain, c'est-à-dire dimanche soir.

Le dimanche soir arriva rapidement, à mon plus grand bonheur. Charlie était surpris de voir mon auto, lui qui était habitué à me voir dans ma Chevrolet. Il allait maintenant devoir s'habituer à me voir dans mon Audi.

Je me réveillais le lundi matin, prête pour affronter le retour au lycée après les vacances de Noël. Je m'habillais avec des jeans noir, un T-shirt bleu électrique, assez serré et une veste noire. Plus le style qu'Alice me donnerait, que moi, mais bon.

J'embarquais dans ma voiture après avoir mangé ma pomme du matin. J'arrivais juste à temps au lycée, tout le monde étaient encore dans le parking à jaser. Donc mon arrivé ne passe pas inaperçu. Mon entrée était digne d'un entré, vous savez dans les films, quand la fille super cool ou le gars super populaire, arrive dans sa voiture super belle... **(Ndla : Exemple « **_**Encore 17 ans **_**/**_**17 Again**_**)**

Mike, Éric, Tyler, avaient les yeux exorbités quand ils virent arrivé l'Audi dans le stationnement, je devinais qu'ils se demandaient qui il pouvait il y avoir dans l'auto. Mais quand ils me virent sortir, alors là, ils avaient la langue à terre.

Il me manquait juste les lunettes de soleil…

Je me sentais très gêné, en passant devant Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela, Tyler et Éric. Mon téléphone sonna.

_-Allo?_

_-Bella! Super ton arrivé au lycée, _pouffa Alice au bout du fil.

_-T'as vu? _

_-Bien sur. Je suis crampé depuis dix minutes. Jasper se demande ce que j'ai à rire comme ça…_dit-elle en riant.

_-Ah! Et tu m'appelles un lundi matin pour ça…?_

_-Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais c'était trop drôle. Encore désolé, bye._

_-Non! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…. Ben laisse faire! Alors que faites-vous aujourd'hui? _Demandais-je

_-Heu, Carlisle nous a inscrit au lycée Edward, Jasper et moi, Rose et Em' sont je ne sais où. Mais ils nous appellent souvent…_

_-Ok. Bonne chance à vous! Et…est-ce qu'Edward est au courant que nous parlons comme ça…souvent?_

_-Pour dire vrai, Bella. Non. Je suis désolé, mais s'il le savait…_

_-Alice, il me manque terriblement…Je l'aime._

_-Il t'aime aussi Bella, je le sais. Oh, je dois te laisser…il arrive. Bye._

_-bye._

Je raccrochais rapidement, la cloche venait de sonner. Je grognais de mécontentement. Pourquoi Alice et Rosalie cessaient de me dire qu'Edward m'aimait, s'il m'avait quitté? Pourquoi quitter une personne qu'on aime? S'il m'aimait tant pourquoi n'étais-je pas avec lui? Ma première heure de cours…et c'est partie! Les heures de cours du matin passa assez rapidement. Mon téléphone sonna quand je m'assis à ma table habituelle, seule.

_-Salut?_

_-P'tite sœur!_ S'écria Emmett.

_-Em'! Alors quoi de nouveau?_

_-Bof…rien. Je regarde une p'tite brunette, super sexy…_

_-Où est Rose?_ Demandais-je immédiatement.

_-À côté de moi. _

_-Et elle te laisse fantasmer sur « la p'tite brunette »? _

_-Bof…elle s'en moque, _entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement. Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient devant moi, comme deux anges tombés du ciel. Je sautais dans les bras de Rose. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Quand elle me lâcha je sautais dans les bras d'Emmett.

_-Mais que faites-vous là? _

_-Nous passions dans le coin…Pour un bout de temps, nous partons en Afrique, pour un mois et ont voulaient te voir avant de partir_, me répondit Rose.

_-L'Afrique !_

_-Eh, oui,_ dit Em' fièrement.

_-Hé, ben dit donc…Vous allez m'appeler quand même?_

_-Bien sur!_ S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Tout en continuant de discuter, nous partîmes vers le stationnement. Nous jasâmes jusqu'à ce que mes cours recommencent.

_-Vous allez me manquer._

_-À nous aussi, p'tite sœur. Allez viens dans les bras de tonton Emmett_, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Je me refugiais dans ses gros bras, je passais ensuite à Rose. C'est drôle comme la situation a changé avec Rose. Ils partirent ensuite. Et moi je retournais en cours.

**~¤~¤6 mois plus tard¤~¤~**

Rose et Emmett avaient cessé de m'appeler après une semaine. Alice ne m'appelait plus, elle non plus. J'allais de plus en plus mal. J'essayais de me remonter le moral en me disant qu'ils allaient rappeler plus tard.

Charlie était plus souvent là pour moi. Nous allions souvent manger au resto, pour discuter. Je m'étais rapproché de lui. Ça me faisait assez plaisir, malgré que je me sente vraiment seul. L'école était bientôt finie et je rentrais dans une super université. En littérature. Mon père était très fier de moi.

La remise des diplômes se faisait aujourd'hui. J'y allais juste pour pendre mon diplôme et revenais tout de suite après, pour faire mes valises. Je voulais partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit maudit.

J'étais excepté à l'Université Columbia au « Graduate School of Journalism ». J'avais trouvé un appartement pas loin de là, le long de Central Park, sur son flanc ouest, on trouvait quelques uns des immeubles les plus chics de New York, j'avais payé avec ma carte de crédit « Bella Cullen » qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour acheter cet appartement. New York était donc ma destination!

J'apportais les choses les plus importantes pour moi, de valeurs sentimentales. Je décidais aussi d'aller acheter des meubles et tout ce qu'il me manquait pour mon appart' le jour suivant mon arrivé. Charlie voulu m'aider pour payer, mais je refusais immédiatement, ce n'est pas son salaire de chef de police de la petite ville de Forks qui va m'aider. Je me promis aussi de me trouver un petit boulot.

_-Bella, il faut y aller, si tu ne veux pas être en retard,_ me dit Charlie, impatient.

J'arrangeais ma robe et descendit en bas le rejoindre.

_-Waw, tu es magnifique Bella_, me complimenta-t-il.

_-Merci. Allons-y!_

La cérémonie se passa relativement bien. Je me fondais assez facilement dans la foule. Je partie rapidement, comme je me l'étais promis, mon père resta à discuter. Une chance que j'avais pris ma voiture.

**~¤~¤3 ans plus tard¤~¤~**

J'ai reçut mon diplôme !

J'ai beaucoup travaillé ces dernières années. Une chance que Sandrine et Maxime étaient là. Mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous nous sommes rencontré le deuxième jour de cours, depuis nous sommes toujours ensemble. Max et Sandrine vivent dans l'appart' juste en dessous de moi dans l'Upper West Side. Ils sont en couple depuis maintenant 4 ans. Je suis prête à partir vers le monde des grands. Bon, depuis longtemps je suis prête, mais là, encore plus.

Je dois retourner une semaine chez mon père et une semaine chez ma mère. Ils voulaient absolument que je leurs rende visite. Je commençais chez ma mère et ensuite chez mon père. Maxime avait décidé de venir avec moi chez ma mère et mon père et Sandrine juste chez mon père. Son père est un monsieur très riche qui voyage beaucoup et il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à une de ses rencontre en Europe, elle partait une semaine avec son père et sa belle-mère. Maxime, lui, ne faisait rien de particulier pour les vacances, donc il venait avec moi. Ses parents venant de la haute société de New York, ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de lui.

J'avais hâte de revoir mes parents.

_-Bella! On y va?_ Me demanda Max, à coter de moi, énervé.

Nous étions dans l'aéroport pour se rendre à Phoenix, chez ma mère et il était super exciter à l'idée de prendre l'avion avec moi pour aller voir où j'avais grandis.

_-Oui! Allons-y,_ déclarais-je en tapant dans mes mains.

Nous saluâmes Sandrine qui était venu nous reconduire. Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion rapidement et je fermais les yeux pour m'endormir. Maxime était une vraie girouette à coté de moi.

Je m'endormie avant que l'avion est décollé.

Je me réveillais à cause du soleil. Je me rendis compte que l'avion allait atterrir dans quelque seconde, puisque les roues touchait presque à terre. Je regardais Maxime, il a l'air d'un enfant le jour de noël. Je souriais, juste à le regarder. L'avion atterri et nous débarquâmes. Il faisait chaud dehors. Une chance que j'avais mon short bleu et blanc avec ma camisole blanche, sinon, j'aurais chaud.

_-Maxime va chercher les bagages et viens me rejoindre devant le toilette, il faut que j'y aille._

_-Ok._

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Je pris mon gloss dans ma sacoche pour m'en mettre et décida d'appeler ma mère pour lui dire que nous étions arrivé et que nous arrivons bientôt à la maison.

_-Maman, c'est Bella._

_-Bella ma chérie! _

_-Heu…je voulais juste te dire que nous étions arrivés à Phoenix et que nous allons être à la maison dans peu de temps_

_-Comment ça nous? Et j'ai envoyé quelqu'un te chercher,Aurélie._

_-Aurélie ! Aurélie? Et elle a acceptée?_

_-Mais bien sur! Elle a un GROS service à te demander donc…elle te l'expliquera, mais Bella, tu ne m'as pas répondu. C'est qui «nous»?_

_-Nous?_

_-Oui, tu as dis nous allons être à la maison dans peu de temps. Alors c'est qui le «nous»? _

_-Ah! C'est mon ami, Maxime. J'avais oublié de te le dire, mais mon ami voulait venir avec moi. Je n'ai pas pu refuser._

_-Un ami? Ton amoureux tu veux dire…_

_-Non, c'est mon meilleur ami, maman, franchement. Je te vois tantôt._

_-D'accord ma belle, nous t'attendons._

_-Ok, bye._

Je sortis des toilettes, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Je rejoignis Max qui était assit sur un banc avec nos valises.

_-Allons-y! À ce qu'il parait une…amie, est là pour nous conduire chez ma mère_, lui di-je en attrapant ma valise.

_-Ah, bon…_

Je nous dirigeais vers les portes de sortie. Nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où il y avait du monde qui attendaient les voyageurs, comme nous.

_-Bella! Bella! Bella!_ Entendis-je crier

Je vis une femme enceinte se diriger vers moi les bras ouvert pour une accolade.

**Alors? Des reviews ou pas? La suite bientôt j'espère.**

**-xoxo- Maude Cullen**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis hyper contente, vous avez été plusieurs à lire le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous pour les reviews, comme je dis souvent ça fait vraiment plaisirs et encore un gros merci aux personnes qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris… Bon alors je vois bien que plusieurs on aimé le chapitre 5 et plusieurs on été surprit de la tournure des évènements… Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Cullen reviendrons bien vite. :P (Encore désolé pour les fautes! 0_O)**

_Diana _: Merci beaucoup! :P Bella a été forte en effet. xD

_Chapitre 6 :_

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas Aurélie. Enceinte? Aurélie?

_-Au?_ Demandais-je en la regardant.

_-Oui, Bella. C'est bien moi, _dit-il en me sautant dessus.

Aurélie, enceinte?

Elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Elle était rendu aussi blanche que moi. Elle avait encore ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette, comme moi. Elle avait l'aire vraiment fatiguée, à cause qu'elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. Et son ventre, il était immense.

Je me décollais d'elle.

_-Je te présente Maxime, mon meilleur ami. Max, je te présente, Aurélie, une bonne amie,_ les présentais-je

_-Salut !_ dit Max en faisant un signe de la main.

_-Salut._

Nous partîmes vers le stationnement sans parler. J'avais un millions de questions à poser à Au. Comment? Bon, je sais comment se fait des bébés, mais…Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit enceinte? Où était le père? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça me surprenait beaucoup, elle m'avait déjà dit, quand nous étions jeunes qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants avant 30ans…Elle n'avait pourtant que 21 ans.

_-René m'a dit, que tu voulais me demander un service. Alors?_

_-Heu…je crois que nous devrions en parler seul à seul, _me répondit-elle, gêné.

_-Ok..._

Aurélie nous amenait chez ma mère. Maxime s'était calmé depuis notre arrivé, enfin.

Je me demandai qu'est-ce que je pourrai rendre comme service à Aurélie, nous nous étions pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Je sortis de la voiture suivit par Maxime. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis que nous étions partie. Et ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Mais bon!

_-Bella!_ S'écria Renée en sortant dehors.

_-Salut, maman._

_-Mon dieu, Bella. Tu as vieillis…Tu es magnifique._

_-Merci…_

Elle me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à se qu'elle voit Maxime.

_-Eh, bien, tu dois être Maxime,_ dit-elle en le regardant.

_-Oui, c'est bien moi. Enchanté maman de Bella,_ dit-il

_- Appelle-moi René ce sera plus simple._

_-Parfait! Parce que c'est un peu long « maman de Bella »… Vous voyez?_

_-Oui, bien sur._

Nous entrâmes tous dans la maison, elle n'avait pas changé. René me dit d'aller porter mes choses dans ma chambre. C'est ce que je fis, je montais avec Max.

_-Alors, je vais juste tasser un peu d'affaire et je vais gonfler le matelas, pour qu'un de nous deux dormes dessus. Ça te va?_

_-Parfaitement. Heu…Bella…Je vais aller au parc appeler Sandrine._

_-Ok, moi je vais discuter avec Au. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle devait me parler…On se rejoint ici après, pour défaire tout ça,_ dis-je en pointant les bagages.

_-Bien. Bye…_

_-Bye. Tu lui souhaiteras bon voyage de ma part. _

_-Ok!_

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement. Je le suivi, mais moins rapidement. Même si j'ai vieillis et changé ma mal adresse n'est pas partit pour autant. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je trouvais Renée et Au.

_-Au, viens,_ dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main, de me suivre.

Elle se leva sans un mot. Je sortis de la maison et allais m'assoir sur le banc devant la maison. Je l'attendis là. Je ne du pas attendre longtemps puisqu'elle me suivait. Elle s'assit et me regardait.

_-Que voulais-tu me demander?_ Demandais-je directement.

_-Heu…Ok. Je vais y aller directement. Comme tu as sûrement deviné, je suis enceinte à moins que tu pensais que j'avais grossis, mais bon là est pas…Heu…Je voulais juste savoir si tu voudrais être la marraine de mon bébé. Tu n'es pas obliger de dire oui, mais tu es ma seule véritable amie…_

J'étais resté bouche baie. Moi, marraine? Moi? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

_-Heu…Hum…Heu…_

_-Tu sais Bella, je t'en voudrais pas si tu refusais…_

_-Heu…J'accepte. Je serais la marraine même si on se connait plus très bien._

_-C'est vrai? Oh, Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir. Je ne savais pas à qui demander à part toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie._

_-Et dans la famille du père, il n'avait personne?_

_-Heu…disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça…dit-elle triste et gêné._

_-Comment ça? Il a bien un père cet enfant la…_

_-Oui, bien sur, mais…_

_-Ne me dit pas qu'il c'est sauvé quand il a appris que tu étais enceinte? Ce serais cruel..._

_-Non…ce n'est pas…ça. En fait…dit-elle avec difficulté. J'ai été violé,_ dit-elle directement.

Là encore j'étais bouche baie. Violé? Seigneur c'est encore pire !

_-Mon dieu, c'est horrible!_ M'écriais-je.

_-Je sais…_dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_-Je doute que tu veuilles me raconter, mais si jamais un jour tu veux m'en parler…je peux t'écouter. Je connais quelqu'un qui lui ai arrivé la même chose, mais elle n'est pas tombée enceinte. Je saurai t'écouter et je suis sur que maintenant nous serons plus proche…_

Rosalie m'avait raconté son histoire. Elle avait été violée par son fiancé dans une ruelle. Elle allait se marié le jour suivant…Elle m'avait raconté son histoire au téléphone. Elle m'avait aussi expliqué pourquoi elle était jalouse de moi. Rosalie Hale jalouse de moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre.

_-Merci, Bella. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas prête à te raconter…_

_-C'est quand tu veux…_dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_-Merci,_ renifla-t-elle

_-Alors, c'est pour quand ce petit bébé,_ demandais-je souriante, voulant lui changer les idées.

_-Cette semaine, supposé…Genre, après demain. J'ai eu des contractions déjà…_

_-Pour vrai, mais c'est super!_ M'exclamais-je.

_-Ouais…Mais j'ai hâte, parce que ce n'est pas super d'avoir un gros ventre comme ça. J'ai l'aire d'une baleine,_ pleurnicha-t-elle.

_-Franchement! Tsss. T'as un caractère de femme enceinte. _

_-Ben, j'espère parce que je le suis!_ Ronchonna-t-elle

Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que Maxime arrive. Nous montâmes les trois en haut. Aurélie, s'assit sur mon lit pendant que Maxime gonflait le matelas et que moi je rangeais mes vêtements et ceux de Max et parlais avec Au. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté Aurélie et que tout était comme d'habitude, nous avions repris le temps perdu avec nos 2 heures de discutions sans arrêt. Après nous descendîmes en bas regarder la télé. J'appris que Au, vivait chez nous depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Ma mère l'aidait beaucoup, parce qu'à ce qu'il parait ses parents n'acceptaient pas qu'elle ait un bébé ou du moins n'acceptaient pas que le bébé soit « mal conçut », comme ils disaient si bien. Ma mère qui m'a eue assez jeune donc elle pouvait l'aider pour ses petits problèmes. Renée ou Phil, amenait Au à ses rendez-vous chez le médecin et tout le tralala. J'avais été surprise que ma mère me l'aie pas dit. Mais il faut dire que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Au. Je m'étais quelque peut disputer avec elle au sujet des Cullen...

Nous étions en train de regarder un match de base-ball quand Aurélie se mit à crier.

**ALORS? Ai-je droit à quelques reviews? Est-ce que ça vous plait encore? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? La suite dès que je peux!**

**Bisou Bisou, Maude Cullen.**

**PS: Le prochain chapitre sera plus long ;)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Allo vous tous, me voilà de retour! (Ce n'est pas une allucination!)**

**Alors voici le chapitre 7, en espérant que vous allez l'aimer. **

**J'ai eu un peu de retard dans mes publications à cause du manque de temps pour écrire et corriger (!). J'ai un nouveau boulot qui me bouffent tout mes temps libres...(mais je l'adore donc. :P)**

**MERCI beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait tellement plaisirs et merci aussi pour les ajouts et tout! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Désolé encore pour les fautes et merci encore pour les futurs et ancien review! Et surtout merci de continuer de me suivre même si je poste que très peu régulièrement. Lol!**

_Marietounette :__ J'adore les reviews comme les tiens. En espérant que tu aimeras la suite. _

_Chapitre 7 :_

Ma mère entra en trombe dans le salon suivit de près par Phil. Il alla directement à la garde-robe alors que René essayait de calmer Au. Phil sortit un sac en tissu pour bébé de la garde-robe. Je me levai ainsi que Maxime voulant faire quelque chose pour eux. Phil sortit dehors suivit de près par René qui aidait Au à marcher, celle-ci criait encore, mais moins fort. Maxime était blanc comme un drap. Moi je me ruais sur ma sacoche et pris Max par le bras pour qu'il me suive. Je le tirais dehors. Je vis René embarquer Aurélie dans l'auto de Phil tandis que Phil mettait le sac dans le coffre, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le siège conducteur. Je regardais tout ce qu'il se passait sans bouger.

_-Bella, prend ma voiture et viens nous rejoindre à l'hôpital. N'oublie pas de barrer les portes._ Me cria-t-elle de la voiture avant de fermer la porte.

Je me ruais à l'intérieur pris les clés dans le bol sur la table d'entré. Je barrais la porte et tirais Maxime, toujours figé, vers le garage où reposait la voiture de ma mère. J'embarquais et Max fit de même. J'ouvris la porte de garage et sortie doucement et lorsque la porte se re ferma je partie en trombe. Je roulais à 150 km/h. J'arrivai à l'hôpital. Je me stationnai en m'engouffrai rapidement dans l'hôpital, avec Maxime sur les talons. Ce ne fut pas dur de trouvé la chambre d'Au. Phil était sur un siège devant la chambre. J'arrivai près de lui et m'assoyais à côté de lui.

_-Alors?_ Demandais-je

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elles sont tout les deux dans la chambre depuis que nous sommes arrivées._ Répondit-il en me montrant avec sa tête, la porte.

_-Tu crois que c'est bon signe…?_ Demandais-je inquiète.

_-J'espère._ Ricana-t-il.

Je regardai Maxime à côté de moi. Il avait repris des couleurs. Je lui pris la main et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il me sourit en retour. Je m'accotai sur lui et il me serra contre lui, un geste réconfortant entre nous.

Je passai quelques heures à attendre dans les bras de Max, qui lui s'était endormi. Je ne voulais pas dormir avant dans savoir plus sur la santé d'Aurélie et du bébé. Une infermière sortie de la salle, mais je n'eu pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air déconcerté. Une autre sortie, avec la même expression. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Soit le bébé, soit Aurélie, n'allait pas bien. Mais le quel?

Un médecin sorti et se retournait vers moi. Je me levai immédiatement. Il allait m'annoncé quelque chose…

_-Est-ce vous Bella?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_-Oui. _

_-Je suis désolé, mais votre amie n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça, mais Aurélie est décédée suite à l'accouchement._

Quoi? Décédé? Aurélie?

_-Comment? Vous voulez dire qu'elle est morte?_ Demandais-je confuse.

_-Oui. Vous pouvez allez voir votre mère dans la salle, elle y est_

_-Ok._

Quand j'entrai dans la salle, ma mère était assise sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle, loin du lit où reposait le corps de mon amie. Je me mis alors à pleurer. J'avais perdu une amie. Même si je n'avais pas été proche d'elle ses dernières années, au primaire* et au secondaire**, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. C'_était_ ma sœur, de cœur. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle était morte.

-_Elle m'a dit __**: « Renesmée, ton prénom, tu es ma deuxième mère et le prénom de la deuxième mère de Bella. Renée et Esmé, Renesmée. Ma fille s'appellera Renesmée. Bella doit bien s'occuper de mon bébé, elle le doit. Elle est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance mise à part toi.»**_sanglota ma mère.

_-Renesmée…_soufflais-je.

Ce nom était magnifique. Aurélie voulait que je m'occupe de son bébé! Serais-je capable? Seul? Je ne pense pas. Comment se souvenait-elle du nom d'Esmé? Je ne l'avais jamais prononcé avec elle. Et comment savait-elle que s'était ma deuxième mère?

Les Cullen…j'aurais tellement qu'ils soient là pour moi, pour m'épauler. En se moment j'avais besoins de réconfort. De deux bras froids et durs qui m'encercle, comme mon amour le faisait souvent. Je m'ennuyais trop d'eux. Ils m'avaient fait du mal, mais je leurs en voulais pas. Je les aimais trop et je les aime encore trop. J'aurais besoins que quelqu'un me chuchote des mots doux, comme mon amour le faisait. J'avais besoins de lui. Pourquoi pensais-je à eux? Mon amie venait de mourir et moi je pensais au Cullen. Quel égoïste!

Ma mère pleurait sur la chaise. Je me dirigeai vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans la salle. Je me retournai et vit Maxime et Phil devant le lit. Maxime était blanc. J'avais oublié qu'il avait une peur bleu des morts. Phil, lui, regardait Aurélie. Il était dans ses souvenirs. Le médecin revint avec le bébé! Il le donna à une infermière.

_-Je voudrais savoir qui s'occupera du bébé?_ Demanda-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

_-Moi._ Répondis-je d'une petite vois.

_-Bien je dois vous parlez. Avant de vous confiez le bébé. _

_-Bien sur._

Je me levais et Phil vint prendre ma place au près de René. Je suivi le médecin, je fis signe à Maxime d'aller dehors. Mais il refusa, au lieu de ça, il me suivi. Le médecin nous fit entrer dans son bureau, je suppose.

_-Bien, avant toute chose. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce vous qui vous occuperez du bébé?_

_-Je suis sa marraine. Aurélie, ma meilleure amie à décider que s'était moi qui devait m'occuper de son bébé et c'est ce que je ferais. _

_-Très bien. Je suppose que vous voulez aller rejoindre votre famille._

_-Oui_

_-Avant, pouvez-vous remplir un formulaire? _

_-Bien sur._

Il me tendit une feuille où il demandait des informations. Comme quel était ma situation financière, si j'avais de l'expérience avec les bébés et toutes sortes de questions. Le nom, l'âge, l'adresse…

_-Mademoiselle Bella Cullen?_

_-Oui, c'est bien moi._

_-Juste une question personnelle comme ça. Êtes-vous parents avec le Docteur Carlisle Cullen._

_-Hum…Oui._

Non d'une pipe! Carlisle est connu dans combien d'hôpitaux? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas écrie Isabella Swan, cela aurait été beaucoup moins compliqué, mais non il avait fallut que j'écrive Bella Cullen.

_-Eh, bien justement ce soir, il est ici. Désiriez-vous le voir?_

Grrr. NON!Surtout pas. Mais que fait Carlisle à Phoenix? Il y a trop de soleil pour lui! Non de dieux! Et s'il me sentait? S'il me voyait? Quel serait sa réaction? Et la mienne?

_-AH! Hum…non. Je ne veux surtout pas le déranger. Mais une autre fois peut-être. Merci. Bon …je crois que nous allons y aller._ Déclarais-je en me levant et tirant Max par la manche.

_-Bien…Bonne soirée._ Me dit-il. Oh_, et l'infermière est avec votre mère, elle a le bébé._

_-Pour votre information personnelle, le bébé, s'appelle Renesmée._ Dis-je avant de sortir du bureau.

Je sortie et me dirigeai directement vers la salle où Renesmée, ma mère et Phil étaient.

_-Tout est correct, nous pouvons partir._ Déclarais-je en entrant dans la salle.

_-Je vais aller voir…pour le corps d'Aurélie. Je vais préparer des funérailles…_me dit Renée en se levant, elle avait Renesmée dans les bras.

Elle vint vers moi tranquillement. Elle me donna le petit ange. Elle était toute petite. J'avais peur de l'écraser…

_-Bella, pourquoi Docteur mignon te regarde?_ Demanda René, tout bas.

Je me retournai pour voir de quel médecin il s'agissait.

Carlisle!

_-Docteur Cullen…_soufflais-je.

_-Tu le connais?_ Demanda René étonnée.

_-Hum…ouais._ Répondis-je très bas. _Prend Renesmée, je vais aller le voir._ Ajoutais-je en lui donnant le bébé.

Je me dirigeai vers Carlisle, qui était resté silencieux durant notre échange. Je passais devant lui, il mit sa main sur ma taille, geste qui voulait dire de le suivre. Rendu hors de la vu de tout le monde, je lui sautais au bras.

_-Vous m'avez manqué!_ M'exclamais-je.

_-À moi aussi ma puce. _dit-il en serrant sa prise au tour de moi_. A nous aussi._ Ajouta-il.

Je pleurai dans ses bras. Il me frotta le dos. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, j'avais les yeux fermé et lui aussi je crois. Si René n'était pas venu me voir, j'aurais continué à pleurer.

_-Bella! Ça va? Que t'as fait ce Docteur pour que tu te mettes dans cet état?_ Demanda-elle inquiète.

Lorsque je l'entendis, je me décollai rapidement de Carlisle. J'étais étonné que Carlisle ne l'ai pas entendu ou senti arriver.

_-Il ne m'a rien fait maman, t'inquiète pas._

_-Ne pas m'inquiéter! Tu pars avec ce Docteur, comme si tu le connaissais, il met même sa main sur ta taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous? Ne me dit pas que ce Docteur te fait des avances?_

Les yeux de Carlisle s'étaient ouverts sur la surprise. Ma mère avait un peu trop d'imagination.

_-Maman, calme-toi. Et Docteur Cullen, ne me fait pas d'avance, du tout. Il a une femme et des enfants. Et il ne se passe rien entre nous._ Répondis-je en rigolant.

_-Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, médecin à l'hôpital de Forks et des fois je travaille ici, pour remplacer, le soir._ Se présenta Carlisle, en serrant la main de René. Il lui fit un sourire étincelant.

_-Hum…Je suis…Heu…René, la…mère de Bella._ Dit ma mère avec difficulté. Non d'un chien, Carlisle l'éblouissait vraiment trop.

Je donnais un petit coup dans les côtes de Carlisle. Comme s'il l'avait sentit!

_-Maman, je vais parler un peu avec Carlisle et je vais venir vous rejoindre bientôt._

_-Parfait. Je vais retourner voir Phil et Renesmée. Oh, et Maxime est partit nous chercher des cafés en bas._

_-Ok._

Elle parti. Je me retournai vers Carlisle qui me souriait comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à René.

_-N'essayez pas, je suis trop habitué._ L'avertis-je

-_Essayer quoi?_ Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

_-Vous ne savez pas! Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment ma mère a réagit à votre sourire. Les Cullen sont tous les même. Tss, même pas conscient de leur charme. Vous éblouissez les gens._ Répondis-je en rigolant.

_-Moi ça._ Rigola-t-il_. Enfin, passons. Bella, tu nous manque. Quand je t'ai vu tantôt avec ta nouvelle fille…tu avais l'aire heureuse…_

_-Carlisle, vous me manquez tous. Je voudrais tellement être avec vous…J'aimerais tant retrouver mon Edward. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde._ Le coupais-je

_-Bella, tu dois aller voir ta famille, mais je te promets que je vais essayer de parler à Edward. Pour toi, parce que nous aussi on t'aime. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, veulent tout le temps t'appeler, mais Edward les empêche, il veut que tu vives ta vie, comme il se doit, il dit que nous t'empêchons de nous oublier en t'appelant tout le temps…_

_-C'est pas vrai, même si vous ne m'appelez pas, je pense toujours à vous. Votre famille est gravé dans mon cœur, du moins ce qu'il en reste et dans mon âme. Je ne peux pas vous oubliez. Vous êtes ma famille…_

_-Nous te considérons comme une part de notre famille, tu es en quelque sorte ma fille, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ma fille soit heureuse, Edward aussi souffre et je sais que la seul personne qui pourra lui rendre sa joie de vivre, c'est toi, Bella._

_-Merci Carlisle. J'aimerais tant que tout redeviens comme avant…_

_-Nous aussi. Bella, il se fait tard, tu as passé une grosse journée, va te reposer. Et je te promets que tu auras des nouvelles de nous prochainement. _

_-Merci beaucoup._

Il me serra dans ses bras et nous nous laissâmes dans le corridor. Je retournais dans la salle où était tout le monde. René, ne reparlera pas de Carlisle. Elle me donna Renesmée lorsque j'arrivais. Je la pris, nous partîmes tout de suite. Maxime était déjà dans l'auto de René, il m'attendait. Je pris place côté passager, puisqu'il voulait conduire.

Je la gardais dans mes bras durant tout le trajet et rendu chez moi, je montais dans la chambre qu'Aurélie occupais. Renesmée dormait dans mes bras à point fermé. Je la déposais le plus tranquillement dans le berceau. Lorsque j'allais la lâcher, elle se mit à pleurer. Je la repris dans mes bras. Je la berçais un peu et elle se rendormie. Je réessayais de la mette dans le berceau, mais elle recommença à pleurer. J'essayais 5 fois, mais tout le temps le même résultat. Je fini par la garder dans mes bras.

Je m'endormie sur la chaise berçante avec Renesmée dans les bras.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin par les pleures de la petite. Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle fait ses nuits.

Elle devait surement avoir faim. Mais…comment lui donné à boire?

_-Bella, Renesmée à faim. Viens ici, j'ai du lait, pour elle._ Me cria René de la cuisine.

Je ne répondis pas. Je descendis le plus rapidement. René avait acheté du lait pour les bébés naissants. Super!

Je demandais à ma mère de lui donner parce que moi je devais aller dans la douche. Elle accepta. Je montais, pris des vêtements propres et me dirigeais directement dans la douche. Je sortie rapidement. Je descendis en bas rejoindre ma mère et Renesmée. Maxime se leva et vint aussi nous rejoindre. Il était torse nu, une chance que je suis habituer parce que si non j'aurais la même face que ma mère en ce moment. Maxime est un sportif, donc ses muscles son très développé. Ma mère avait les yeux exorbités.

_-Max, met ton chandails tu vas faire fantasmer ma mère et Renesmée._

_-Franchement Bella. S'il veut se promener comme ça…qu'il le fasse._ Me dit ma mère avec des gros yeux.

_-Mouais…Dit le donc que t'aime ça le voir pas de chandail…_

_-Bella, franchement. Ne parle pas comme ça devant ton petit bébé._

_-Mouais… « Mon petit bébé », n'entend rien pour le moment. Donc…_

_-Ok, ça va faire. Je vais mettre mon chandail et tout sera réglé._ Déclara Maxime en montant en haut. Il avait un petit sourire en disant ça.

Je repris Renesmée dans mes bras et montais dans ma chambre. Mon cellulaire sonna. Je le pris. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler ce matin.

_-Allo._ Dis-je assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Renesmée dans mes bras.

_-Bella!_ Cria une fille à l'autre bout du fil.

La personne cria tellement fort que je décollais mon téléphone de mes oreilles et Renesmée se mit à pleurer.

_-Merde. _Grognais-je

_-Bella. Bella. Bella, t'es la? C'est quoi ses pleures?_ Demanda la fille.

_-Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous? _

_-Alice Cullen. Franchement! Mais Bella c'est qui, qui pleure?_

_-Un bébé, qui vient de se réveiller. Merci Alice. Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler dans 2 minutes s'il vous plait._

_-D'accord! _

Je raccrochais. Je donnais le biberon, à Maxime et Renesmée aussi et je l'envoyais dans la chambre de Renesmée. Il ne savait pas comment faire, mais je m'en fou. Il a juste à trouver.

_-Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça?_ demanda Maxime

_-Ca s'appelle un bébé. Tu lui mets le biberon dans la bouche et après tu la garde dans tes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle en veut plus. C'est simple._ Répondis-je en l'assoyant dans la chaise berçante.

_-Mouais…_grogna-t-il.

Mon téléphone sonna.

_-Salut, désolé._

_-Non c'est bon._

_-Est-ce que tu peux recommencer comme si on ne s'était pas parlé. Parce que j'ai été bête et je m'en veux._

_-C'est comme tu veux, tu sais que tu es drôle toi. Alors go!_

_-Salut?_

_-Bella! Salut c'est moi Alice._ Chantonna-t-elle.

_-Alice ? Alice!_ M'écriais-je en éclatant de rire suivi par elle.

_-Bella!_ S'écria-t-elle à son tour.

_-Ok. Hum…Tu m'appelles pourquoi? Pas que ça me fait pas plaisir, mais il y a surement une raison._

_-Je suis tanné Bella. Tu me manques horriblement. Tu ne sais pas comment. Edward est de plus en plus déprimé, et moi, je veux te voir. J'aimerais tellement te voir Bella. Mais Edward n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut te laisser vivre, mais tu nous manque à tous._ Sanglota-t-elle.

_-Vous me manquez aussi Alice. Si tu savais. Moi aussi j'aimerais être avec vous. Et tu peux dire à Edward que c'est moi qui veut vous voir. J'aimerais beaucoup. Alice s'il te plait, pourrais-tu me passer Edward…?_

_-Heu…bien sur. Tu en es sure?_

_-Oui…_

_-Ok. 2 secondes._

J'entendis Alice parler avec son frère, mais de loin, je ne compris donc rien.

**N'oublions pas que ça fait plus de trois ans que j'ai écrit cette histoire donc ça se peut que les choses ne soit pas trop bien écrite ou autre… Et surtout j'ignore totalement ce qu'il arrive lorsque la mère meure lors d'un accouchement donc excusez moi pour la procédure un peu étrange et surtout j'ai remarqué en faisant ma re lecture que suite à l'échange entre Carlisle et Bella à l'hôpital, que Renesmée n'aurait pas du sortir tout de suite de l'hôpital. Bref au court des prochains chapitres il y aura surement des petites erreurs comme ça… -'**

*** & ** : N'oubliez pas que je vis au Canada. Chez nous c'est : garderie (CPE), primaire (5 à 12 ans), secondaire (12 à 17 ans), collège (pré-universitaire ou technique), université (au choix)…**

**Je ne suis pas totalement fière de ce chapitre mais bon… Est-ce bien? Vous savez quoi faire…REVIEW! À bientôt. **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à vous, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 8. Je sais que parfois les situations sont étranges, mais n'oubliez pas que j'étais beaucoup plus jeune quand j'ai écrit cette fiction et surtout je n'avais pas un très vaste vocabulaire! xD**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est ****vraiment encourageant****et merci aux ajouts de « Fav » et autres. **

**Désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture. **

_Chapitre 8 :_

_-Allo?_ me dit la plus belle voix sur Terre.

_-Edward, c'est moi, _dis-je tranquillement

_-Ma Bella, c'est bien toi mon amour?_

_-Oui…_soufflais-je.

Il m'avait appelé mon amour, sa Bella.

_-Alice, va-t-en, _dit-il à sa sœur, qui je le devinais était devant lui.

_-Bella. Je suis si content de t'entendre. Si tu savais._

_-Moi aussi Edward. Je t'aime tu sais. Tu me manques beaucoup en ce moment. Je veux que tu me reviennes Edward. J'ai besoins de toi, là tout de suite. _

_-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, mais je dois te laisser vivre ta vie. Tu dois vivre. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie je me l'interdit, tu dois vivre…Mais sache une chose. Tu es ma vie, je t'aime mon amour._

_-Edward, s'il te plait. J'ai besoins de toi. Je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi. Edward je t'aime, que veux-tu de plus? Je veux vivre avec toi, pour l'éternité. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime. _

_-Mon amour, tu me manques plus que tu le penses. Je t'aime. Pour la vie ma Bella. Mais tu dois vivre ta vie. Je t'ai laissé parce que je ne veux pas être égoïste. Tu es humaine, tu dois vivre ta vie normalement. Tu trouveras un humain qui va t'aimer…_

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, si je te dis que je veux être avec toi et que j'ai besoins de toi. Tu peux me dire toute sorte de chose, imbécile, mais toi penses-tu à ce que MOI je veux. Mon ange, je VEUX être avec toi, pour l'éternité. Et tu sais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas le courage de te parler. Pourtant, j'aurais tellement du le faire avant, parce qui me brise le plus c'est notre rupture. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais eu cette discussion avec toi et…je veux que tu saches que, ce que je veux c'est être avec toi…_

_-Je veux la même chose, _souffla-t-il

_-Alors où est le problème? Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. On veut être ensemble. Tout est bien._

_-Si on veut… Bella tu ne fais pas partie de mon monde et je ne fais partie du tien. _

_-Edward, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je ne fais pas partie de ce monde, dans celui où l'on vit. J'ai toujours su que toi et moi c'était pour la vie. Je t'appartiens donc j'appartiens à ton monde. Il n'y a pas juste toi qui m'a charmée, Edward. Tout en toi m'a charmé, même la partie vampire. Je veux te voir, je veux te dire ce que je pense, ce que je ressens._

_-Mais comment comptes-tu me voir. Tu es je ne sais où et moi je suis à Forks. Dit moi où tu es et je saute dans le premier avion pour venir te voir, mon amour._

_-Je suis à Phoenix, mais je vais à Forks samedi pour une semaine. Je te verrais là-bas_

_-Pas question! Tu me manques trop. Je viens te rejoindre. Je veux au plus vite te serrer dans mes bras et te dire à quel point je t'aime. _

_-Mais…_

_-Bella. Vien t'occuper de TON bébé. J'en ai ma claque. Elle dort. Tu jaseras avec qui tu veux, après, _me dit Maxime de l'autre côté de la porte.

_-Bella, qui est-ce ?_ demanda Edward inquiet.

_-Hum…Maxime._

_-Maxime?_

_-Ouais, mon meilleur ami. Peux-tu m'attendre 2 minutes, je dois aller voir ce que se passe. Ne raccroche pas._

_-Ok._

Je me levais de mon lit et ouvrit la porte toujours avec mon téléphone dans les mains.

_-Maxime, s'il te plait garde la encore un peu, je n'ai pas fini au téléphone._

_-Pas question! Moi j'ai d'autre chose à faire. Je dois en autre appelé Sandrine._

_-Ok. Vas-y. _

_-Merci et tu devrais changer sa couche elle pu, _me dit-il avant de sortir.

_-Merci, _grognais-je. _Quant à toi, Renesmée, tu n'es pas très sympa_, dis-je en soulevant la petite choupette dans mes bras.

Je mis mon téléphone sur mon oreille.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais?_

_-Heu…je ne sais plus. Mais qui est Renesmée? _

_-Oh…hum…un bébé!_

_-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre Bella. Mais c'est TON bébé?_

_-Heu…ouais, si on veut. C'est une longue histoire que je t'expliquerai plus tard._

Tout en discutant je changeais Renesmée.

_-Très bien, d'accord._

_-De quoi on parlait avant d'être interrompu?_

_-Que j'arrive chez toi. Je prends le premier avion et je viens te voir._

_-Tu sais Edward, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, il fait soleil ici… Bon ok de toute façon, je dois rester à la maison pour surveiller Renesmée, donc je ne sortirai que très rarement._

_-Parfait alors j'arrive_, déclara-t-il

_-C'est comme tu veux. Je t'attends, je suis chez ma mère. J'aimerais beaucoup venir te chercher à l'aéroport, mon ange, mais je suis coincé avec Renesmée ici._

_-Aucun problème, mon amour. Je suis la dans pas longtemps. Je t'aime_

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Avant de raccrocher je lui donnais l'adresse de la maison et il raccrocha le premier. Sûrement pressé de partir. Renesmée dormait dans son berceau, je décidais de ranger ma chambre. Je ne tenais plus en place j'étais trop excité à l'idée de re voir Edward. Dire que cela m'avais pris environs 4 ans pour parler à Edward, avoir su je lui aurais parlé bien avant. Tsss!

Il était environs midi quand Renesmée se mit à pleurer. Je lui fis son lait et lui donnais je restais avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je partie ensuite faire du lavage. Renée et Phil étaient partis pour la journée et Max était sûrement au parc en train de parler à Sandrine.

Une fois le lavage fini, je regardais ce qu'il manquait, pour Renesmée, comme des vêtements ou autre chose de bébé, mais presque rien ne manquait. Il faut dire qu'Aurélie s'était très bien préparée. Il me manquait juste un siège d'appoint pour mettre dans la voiture. Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entré ouvrir.

_-Bella, c'est moi, _me cria Maxime d'en bas.

Je sortie de la chambre de Renesmée pour aller le voir.

_-Max, pourrais-tu garder Renesmée quelques heures, je dois aller acheter un truc au magasin. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que se soit. Elle est changée et elle a mangé. Elle dort en ce moment._

_-Bon, d'accord, mais pas trop longtemps!_

_-Merci, milles fois._

Je pris ma sacoche et sortis rapidement. Je pris la voiture de Renée.

Je revins vite comme promis il devait être 8h30hpm. Et j'étais partie vers 7h30pm. J'avais acheté toute sorte de chose pour Renesmée en plus du siège pour la voiture. Une Volvo grise argenté était stationné devant la maison. Mon cœur faillit manquer un battement.

Il était la! Il était arrivé! Nous nous étions parlé ce matin et il était déjà là.

Je me ruais hors de la voiture avec mes 3 sacs, mais laissais le banc dans la voiture. J'irai le chercher plus tard.

_-Salut, je suis arrivé!_ criais-je en ouvrant la porte.

_-Bella! Enfin je commençais à désespérer. Renesmée n'a pas arrêté de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'un gars débarque et aille voir Renesmée, depuis plus un son._

_-Ah, ouais…?_

_-Ouais! Il est en haut avec elle. Je n'ai aucune idée c'est qui…_

_-Merci, je vais le rejoindre... Attend un minute!, tu ne sais pas c'est qui, mais tu le laisses entrer dans la maison et aller voir Renesmée…Franchement Max! Une chance que je le connais._

_-Pff…!_

Je déposais les sacs dans l'entré et montais dans la chambre de Renesmée. La porte était fermée. Je l'ouvris lentement.

Edward était sur la chaise berceuse avec Renesmée dans les bars et il fredonnait une berceuse, comme il faisait pour m'endormir avant. Ses yeux ne quittait pas une seconde la petite. Ils étaient super mignon comme ça.

_-Salut, _souffla-t-il.

Il se levait gracieusement et allait déposer Renesmée dans son berceau.

_-Salut, _soufflais-je à mon tour.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, trop lentement. Je me ruais vers lui. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passions. Il me rendit mon baisé avec autant d'ardeur. Je fourrageais dans ces cheveux, lui me caressait le dos et des fois avec son autre main il montait jusqu'à mon cou. Ce qui me faisait frissonner.

Je me décollais de lui, ma condition humaine oblige!

_-Encore s'il vous plait, murmurais-je en fixant ses lèvres._

_-A vos ordres, _me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il m'embrassait avec encore plus de passion, si c'était possible. Je me détachais à regret de lui.

_-Je t'aime…_souffla-t-il.

_-Moi aussi…_soufflais-je à mon tour.

Je pris Renesmée dans mes bras parce qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

_-Alors bébé, que veux-tu?_ demandais-je lui donnant un baisé sur le front.

_-Elle à faim, _me répondit Edward.

_-Super! Ton souper est justement près, _dis-je à Renesmée.

Je descendis avec Edward et Renesmée.

_-Max, peux-tu monter les sacs dans la chambre de Renesmée, j'ai acheté plein de choses pour elle. Je vais les apporter avec nous chez mon père._

_-Ok. _

_-Merci, t'es un amour._

Edward grognait à côté de moi. Je lui tendis Renesmée, il la prit avec plaisir. Je préparais son lait. Ce bébé ne faisait que boire, dormir et faire dans sa couche, un ange!

_-Tu lui donne, ou je le fais?_ demandais-je à Edward, avec un petit sourire.

_-Tu le fais! Je ne sais même pas comment faire. Et de toute façons je suis sure qu'elle préfère sa maman._

_-Edward, elle ne voit rien, comment veux-tu quel sache qui lui donne sa bouteille._

_-Certes, mais je crois que tu devrais le faire…De plus, les bébés peuvent ressentir!_

_-Comme tu veux. Alors donne-moi ce petit bout de choux. Et dieu tout puissant je vous implore pour quelle passe une bonne nuit, comme la nuit dernière._

Il me la rendit. Je montais avec elle dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur la chaise berçante. Quand elle eue fini, je la changeais et la couchais dans son berceau. Edward me regardait faire sans dire un mot, ni bouger.

_-Tu fais bien ça. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, _me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

_-Mouais…_

J'entendis ma mère et Phil arrivé.

_-Non de dieux, Bella, c'est toi qui as acheté tout ça?_

_-Je plaide coupable, _répondis-je en descendant._ C'est pour Renesmée, mais ne t'inquiète pas je dois tout amener chez moi. _

_-Chez toi? A Manhattan, avec un bébé. Pas question, tu reste ici, nous allons t'aider avec Renesmée, _déclara René.

_-Maman, je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie quand même. Et je vais chez Charlie la semaine prochaine avec Maxime. Sandrine vient nous rejoindre là-bas._

_-Nous verrons ça en tant et lieu, mais en attendant peux-tu monter ça dans la chambre de la petite._

_Tout de suite maman! Max, peux-tu m'aider? Puisque tu ne l'as pas fait quand je te l'ai demandé, tu peux au moins m'aider…_

_-Mon amour, laisse ça je vais tout monter, _me dit Edward en haut des escaliers.

_-Quelqu'un peut me dire c'est qui lui?_ demanda Phil.

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Vous devez être le beau-père de Bella, Phil. Et vous, vous devez être la mère de Bella, Renée. Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance._

_-Bonjour Edward, _dit Phil en serrant la main à Edward, qui était rendu en bas des escaliers

_-Bella, tu peux me dire ce qu'Edward fait ici, _demanda ma mère confuse de la présence d'Edward.

_-Heu…il est venu me rendre visite et nous repartons ensemble pour Forks samedi._

_-Je sens que je n'aurai pas plus d'explication donc très bien…!_

_-Je suis crevé, je mange et ensuite au lit! Edward tu peux t'installer dans ma chambre, je vais aller dans la chambre de Renesmée, au cas où elle se réveille. _

_-Tu sais, mon amour, je peux dormir dans la chambre de Renesmée, je pourrais m'en occuper…Toi, tu devrais dormir._

_-Franchement !_ s'écria Max. _Mon gars laisse la faire. On va pouvoir jaser, entre gars, _ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est quoi ça? Max veut jaser de quoi avec mon Edward ? De moi? Des filles? Boff, je ne m'inquiète pas trop de ce que pourrais dire Edward. Maxime ne connait pas Edward, il veut sûrement faire sa connaissance, pas de quoi m'inquiéter.

_-Bon…d'accord, _accepta Edward.

_-Parfait! Alors les enfants, vous voulez une pizza?_ demanda Phil.

_-Oui, pour moi et Edward, _répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à se dernier.

_-Ouais, pour moi aussi, _répondit ensuite Max.

_-Renée?_ demanda Phil.

_-Hum…d'accord. _

_-Vous m'appelez quand c'est prêt, je vais voir Renesmée, _dis-je en montant en haut.

Edward me suivi, sans oublier de prendre les sacs dans l'entrée.

_-Merci, mon ange, _remerciais-je en lui donnant un bec sur la joue.

_-Je ferais tout pour toi, mon amour, _dit-il en me jetant un sourire en coin, adorable.

_-J'en suis sur! _pouffais-je

J'ouvris la porte, Renesmée dormait. Super, peut-être une autre nuit complète! Edward déposait les sacs à côté du lit. Je préparais mon lit, j'allais chercher dans ma chambre mon pyjama, c'est-à-dire la chemise d'Edward, qui ne sentait plus Edward et qui était quand même usé, ça faisait plus de 4 ans que je l'avais avec moi. Les autres était dans mon appart' à Manhattan.

_-C'est quoi ça?_ demanda Edward en prenant ma chemise, son ancienne chemise.

_-La chemise de l'ex de Bella, elle dort avec tout le temps. Pff, ridicule si tu veux mon avis, _répondis Max à ma place, qui était monté dans ma chambre, où se trouvais Edward.

_-L'ex de Bella?_ demanda Edward, perplexe.

_-Ouais, elle l'aime encore beaucoup, je crois…_répondit Max.

En fait d'où j'étais j'entendais tout mais Max, ne me voyait pas, mais Edward oui.

_-En fait, Max, c'est l'ancienne chemise de l'homme de me vie. Il s'appelle Edward. _

_-Edward…_ricana Edward. _J'espère qu'il était gentil avec toi…_ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Je regardais mon ami, il ne semblait pas réalisé que cette chemise appartenait à l'homme avec qui il parlait depuis tantôt. Je souris, c'est bien Max ça, lunatique sur les bords.

_-Très! Il est super gentil, beau, intentionné, généreux. Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça, mais ce serait un peu long, _rigolais-je en m'assoyant sur les genoux d'Edward.

_-Eh, bien je suis content. Je ne voudrais pas que tu retrouves avec n'importe qui, _dit Edward en me donnant un baisé dans le cou.

_-Je suis encore là, vous savez. Et Bella, ce n'est pas sympa de parler de son ex devant son copain._

_-Oh, toi! T'es imbécile parfois! La chemise est à Edward bon sang. Et Edward est ici présent, c'est l'homme qui est dans ma chambre et celui avec lequel tu parles depuis un moment! Ça ne roule pas vite dans cette petite tête là hein! _rigolais-je

_-Les enfants venez manger!_ cria Phil d'en bas.

_-On arrive, _répondis-je en riant de mon ami, encore.

Maxime me fit une grimace avant de descendre manger. J'aillais voir si Renesmée dormait encore et descendis ensuite. Je m'installais à côté d'Edward. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire si ma mère lui demandait de manger. Ça pourrait être drôle!

_-Edward, je trouve que tu n'as pas changé depuis que je t'ai vu. Toujours le même, _dit Renée quand elle lui donna sa part de pizza.

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, mais je vais le prendre comme si, _dit-il un peu sec en regardant sa pizza d'un mauvais œil.

Seul moi du remarquer qu'il avait été sec avec ma mère. Au bout d'un moment Renée regarda toutes les assiettes de tout le monde et vit qu'Edward n'avait rien mangé.

-_Edward, manges, tu vas avoir faim plus tard sinon, _lui dit ma mère.

Edward me jetait un bref regard. Je pris sa part de pizza et fis des aller retour avec mes yeux de sa bouche à la pizza.

J'approchais la pizza de la bouche d'Edward et lorsque je fus près de lui, il l'ouvrit. Je lui fourrais un morceau de pizza dans la bouche. Un croqua la pizza et je le regardais faire. Il mâcha tranquillement la pizza. Il finit par l'avaler. Je lui donnais un petit baisé pour l'encourager. Nous recommençâmes notre petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il est finisse sa pointe de pizza. Le dernier morceau passa moins facilement. Enfin je crois! Pour lui donner du courage, je m'approchais de son oreille.

_-Fini, ta pizza et tu pourras venir dormir avec moi…_chuchotais-je dans son oreille, avant de lui donner un baisé sur la joue.

Il me regardait et mâchait rapidement sa pizza et l'avalait aussi rapidement. Je souriais face à son entrain.

_-Je ne sais pas ce que Bella lui a dit, mais il a réussit à finir sa pizza avant le lever du soleil, _dit Phil comme si de rien était.

Max éclata de rire. Renée me jeta un bref regard.

_-Bon je suis fatigué moi, _déclara Max.

_-Moi aussi, _déclarais-je à mon tour.

Je débarrassais la table et montais en haut. Max me suivi. Je pris la direction de la chambre de Renesmée, où il y avait mon lit pour les prochains jours. C'était l'ancien lit d'Aurélie. J'ôtais mon chandail et enfilais ma chemise. Je vis Edward dans la porte. J'ôtais mon jeans, comme si de rien était et me couchais dans le lit. Je fermais les yeux.

**Alors? Il est plus long…Vous avez aimé?**

**Alors je précise que ce n'est pas un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement parce que parfois il y a des situations étranges et des réactions bizarres. Mais je vais m'assurer que ça ne soit pas trop facile pour Edward de revenir dans la vie de Bella…plus tard, au moment où on s'en attend le moins. :P **

**J'ai aussi remarqué que Bella "parle" étrangement (du moins pas comme on peut le lire dans les livres de la talentueuse Meyer) avec des mots familier et des expressions étranges, je vais essayer de faire attention aux expressions qui ne pourraient pas être compris par tous. **

**S'il y a des questions n'hésitez pas! **

**Bref laissez des reviews (en grand nombre!) (: et surtout bonne semaine! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou le monde!**

**J'en profite pendant que le petit écoute Mickey Mouse pour la 9****ième**** fois (-') pour poster un nouveau chapitre.**

**Alors voici le chapitre 9 et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre 9 :_

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward se promener partout sur mon visage allant et remontant sur mon cou.

_-Hum…Je vais avoir de la difficulté à m'endormir si tu continus…_haletais-je

_-Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête,_ souffla-t-il.

_-Non, voyons! Tu peux continue,_ rigolais-je les yeux encore fermé.

Il rit et continua de me donner des baisés un peu partout.

Il me donna un baiser dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche avec lenteur, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je l'agrippais par le col de son chandail afin de l'approcher de moi. Il se mit au dessus moi. Nous nous embrassâmes, se séparant seulement afin que je respire. Mes mains se promenaient dans son dos, dans ses cheveux et allant parfois sur son torse de marbre. Ses mains se promenaient aussi sur mon corps et elles allèrent quelques fois s'aventurer sous ma chemise, sur mon ventre ou mon dos. Après un moment il ôta son chandail, ce qui me fit rougir. Dieu seigneur qu'il est beau!

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans les bras de mon ange. J'avais passé une nuit magnifique. Je ne peux même pas d'écrire ce que j'ai ressentis hier…C'étais juste…Wow. Waw. Et re Wow. Magique!

_-Bon matin mon amour,_ chuchota Edward avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

_-Salut,_ dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je m'étirais avant de m'extirper du lit. Je cherchais ma chemise et la retrouvais par terre. Je l'enfilais…

_-Où vas-tu?_ demanda Edward

_-À la salle de bain,_ répondis-je avant de sortir.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me tournais vers le miroir. Je faillis crier en voyant mon reflet. Je me brossais les dents et me peignais les cheveux, ôtant les gros nœuds. Je retournais voir Edward dans mon lit. Il était sur le dos la couverture couvait juste le bas de son corps parfait. Je me dirigeais vers lui et me couchais à côté de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirais d'aise. Je lui donnais un petit baiser dans le cou. Il me regarda dans les yeux et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais Renesmée se mit à pleurer. Je me levais et allait la voir. Je la changeais et la prit dans mes bras. Je me dirigeais vers le lit. Je me couchais avec Renesmée dans les bras. Je la déposais entre moi et Edward. Je donnais un petit baiser sur le front de bébé Renesmée et embrassais Edward.

_-Bon matin, mon ange_, lui dis-je après mon baisé.

Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'adore.

Samedi

_-Max, as-tu fini tes valises,_ demandais-je de la chambre de Renesmée, du moins où elle dormait en ce moment.

_-Oui, il me reste juste à les mettre dans la voiture,_ me répondit-il.

La semaine chez ma mère était finie, nous allions tous, Maxime, Edward, Renesmée et moi chez mon père, à Forks. J'avais prévenu mon père que mes deux meilleurs amis allaient venir avec moi. Il avait été d'accord. Max et Sandrine s'installerons dans la chambre d'invité et moi dans ma chambre avec Renesmée. Edward allait retourner chez lui. Charlie n'était pas au courant pour Renesmée, mais il est évident qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

La semaine c'était très bien passé, Edward et Maxime s'étaient très bien entendu et ce rapidement. René s'était un peu habitué à ce qu'Edward soit dans la maison. Maxime et Edward faisaient souvent des paris stupides. Renesmée, quant à elle, dormait la majorité du temps. Voilà un bébé que je n'appelle pas compliqué! Le reste du temps je le passais avec Edward. Il restait toujours avec moi, à l'intérieur.

_-Edward, peux-tu descendre toutes les choses en bas et les mettre dans la voiture. Je dois habiller Renesmée et préparer ses petites valises._

_-Bien sur mon amour._

_-Mon ange, pourrais-tu appeler ta sœur aussi?_

_-Pourquoi donc?_

_-Pour qu'elle achète un berceau à Renesmée. Je ne vais pas apporter ce berceau à Forks. Et aussi des vêtements chaud, pour bébé, je lui fais confiance à ce niveau. Elle a juste des petits vêtements d'été tandis qu'à Forks il fait plus froid. Je crois qu'on devrait aussi acheté une poussette, pour aller au parc. _

_-D'accord, mais tu connais Alice, elle va acheter plein d'accessoires._

_-Ça me va, tant qu'elle n'exagère pas trop_

_-On parle bien de ma sœur? Alice Cullen. _

_-Je crois bien chéri._

_-Très bien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre?_

_-Non je crois que c'est tout._

Je mis à Renesmée un petit ensemble, pour pas qu'elle n'ait froid à Forks et dans l'avion.

_-Mon ange?_

_-Un instant, mon amour, je suis au téléphone avec Alice._

_-Oh, d'accord!_

Je pris Renesmée et descendis la mettre dans son siège d'auto. Son siège était dans la voiture d'Edward, puisque nous partions dans sa voiture, du moins dans la voiture qu'il avait louée pour la semaine. Je pris le sac de Renesmée, pour l'avion, avec des couches, du lait et son toutou. Un toutou qu'Edward lui avait donné cette semaine. Il y avait aussi dans le sac une couverte et ses papiers pour prendre l'avion.

_-Est-ce que tu as hâte de prendre l'avion ma puce?_ demandais-je à Renesmée.

Je savais très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas me répondre, mais j'aimais ça lui parler.

_-Tu vas voir ce sera super,_ ajoutais-je en lui donnant un bec sur le font.

_-Qu'est-ce qui sera super?_ demanda Maxime derrière moi.

_-Je parlais à Renesmée, je me demande si elle a hâte de prendre l'avion. _

_-Très bonne question. Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un qui lit dans les pensés! Ce serais cool, pouvoir lire dans les pensés. Waw, si j'étais un super héro, je voudrais lire les pensé, _dit-il en faisant des poses de super héro.

_-Lire dans les pensé! Moi je préférerais voir le futur. Ce serait marrant,_ dit Edward en sortant de la maison avec mes valises.

_-C'est vrai! Et moi, contrôler les émotions des gens,_ dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward.

Nous embarquâmes toutes les valises dans l'auto. Nous en avions quatre. Une pour Max, une pour Edward et deux pour moi et Renesmée. J'allais aussi apporter le banc pour l'auto à Forks. Ce sera utile.

_-Bon, tout est dans l'auto, on peut y aller,_ déclarais-je.

_-Vous n'irez nulle part, sans me dire au revoir,_ nous dit René de l'entré.

Nous saluâmes Phil et René et les remerciâmes chaleureusement. Et nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport Edward mis mes deux valises et le banc d'auto sur un chariot. Il traina sa valise sur ses roues. Maxime, lui pris que sa valise et le sac de Renesmée, qui lui aussi mit sur un chariot. Moi j'avais Renesmée et ma sacoche. Nous enregistrâmes nos valises, il nous restait donc que le sac de Renesmée et ma sacoche. Edward insista pour prendre Renesmée, il disait que la petite, après un moment, devait lourde. Je n'insistais pas et lui donnais. Nous dûmes attendre 1h avant que le remplissage de l'avion se fasse. Je changeais Renesmée et me promenais dans différent magasins. Nous étions les premiers à embarquer puisque nous avions un bébé et que nous étions en première classe.

Edward garda Renesmée dans ses bras tout le trajet. La petite ne pleura qu'une seul fois, et ce simplement parce qu'elle avait faim.

Nous arrivâmes vers 2h00pm à Forks. Nous installâmes le siège pour Renesmée dans l'auto d'Edward, rendu à l'aéroport de Seattle, où il avait laissé sa voiture. Nous embarquâmes ensuite les valises. Edward conduisait vite, donc nous arrivâmes rapidement à Forks. J'étais exciter de revoir mon père. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Maxime, lui avait plus hâte à demain, pour aller chercher sa Sandrine à l'aéroport.

Une fois devant chez mon père, je cognais deux petits coup à la porte. Il ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

_-Bella!_ s'écria Charlie.

_-Salut papa._

_-Je suis très content de te voir ma belle. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. _

_-Toi non plus._

Tout en parlant, il sortit dehors.

Edward sortait mes deux valises et Maxime sorti la sienne.

_-Papa, je te présente Maxime, mon ami. Maxime, voici mon père Charlie._

Ils se saluèrent de la main.

_-Bonjours Chef Swan,_ dit Edward poliment.

_-Edward,_ salua mon père.

Renesmée se mit à pleurer.

_-Oh, Nessie à besoin de sa maman,_ déclara Maxime.

_-Je crois que tu as raison, Max. Comme tu es perspicace, des fois tu m'impressionne,_ dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je me dirigeais vers « Nessie ». Je croie qu'elle a besoin d'être changé!

_-Nessie?_ demanda mon père.

Je sortie Renesmée de l'auto.

_-Papa, je te présente ta nouvelle petite fille, Renesmée. Je t'expliquerai tout après avoir changé la couche de la petite. Mon ange, tu peux me donner ses couches, _demandais-je à Edward.

_-Bien sur, mon amour_, me répondit Edward en fouillant dans le sac.

Edward me donna tout ce dont j'avais besoins.

_-Heu…Papa, je vais dans la salle de bain. Edward, Max, voulez-vous monter les valises dans ma chambre et celles de Max? Je reviens!_

_-Pas de problème Bella_, répondit Max.

-_Allez, prend ta valise je vais te montrer ta chambre_, entendis-je Edward dire à Max.

Je changeais rapidement la couche de ma puce et allais rejoindre Charlie dans le salon.

_-Papa, peux-tu la prendre 2 minutes, je vais préparer sont lait. Elle ne te mangera pas, promis!_

_-Ah. Heu…ok._

Je lui donnais et m'activais à préparer son lait. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Charlie se levait avec Renesmée.

_-Alice! Mais que fais-tu-la?_

_-Je viens porter des trucs pour le bébé…Mais qu'elle est chou. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Bella…Est-ce que je peux la prendre?_ demanda Alice à Charlie.

_-Hum…ce n'est pas moi la mère…!_

_-Bien sur qu'elle peut la prendre,_ dis-je en arrivant dans l'entrée.

_-Super,_ s'écria Alice.

Charlie lui tendit Nessie. Une idée me vint en tête.

_-Alice, est-ce que tu voudrais lui donné à boire?_ demandais-je en lui souriant.

_-Pour vrai…? Tu crois que je serais capable…_

_-Sure. C'est facile. Tu lui mets son biberon dans la bouche et c'est elle qui va décider si elle en veut encore ou pas. Même Edward l'a déjà fait._

_-A bien si Edward la fait, je suis capable,_ rigola-t-elle.

Je lui tendis le biberon de Nessie. Elle le regarda un instant et le prit. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil.

_-Mon ange, Alice est la._

_-On arrive, _répondit Max.

Maxime descendit le premier suivit d'Edward.

_-Alice, je te présente Maxime, mon meilleur ami. Maxime je te présente Alice, la sœur d'Edward et ma meilleure amie. _

_-Mon amour, je vais aller chercher le lit de Nessie, afin qu'elle fasse un dodo._

_-Bonne idée mon chéri._

_-Les nouvelles choses sont dans ma voiture,_ dit Alice à Edward.

_-Ok._

Charlie était resté silencieux. Max aussi.

_- Max, tu ne veux pas appeler ta blonde?_

_-C'est fait! Hum…Bella, est-ce que je peux regarder la télé. Il y a un match de Base-ball que j'aimerais regarder._

_-Sure, si Charlie est d'accord bien sur. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il refusera..._

_-Tu as tout à fait raison._

Les deux s'installèrent sur le divan devant la télé.

Je sortie voir Edward.

_-Alors mon ange? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as besoins d'aide peut-être? _

_-Non, j'ai trouvé le berceau, il me reste juste à faire de la place dans ta chambre et aller le porter._

_- Monte-le et moi je vais aller faire de la place dans ma chambre._

_-Parfait. Merci mon amour,_ dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je montais dans ma chambre tasser des choses. Je décidais de mettre le lit de Nessie à côté du miens.

_-Tu peux monter, mon ange, j'ai fait de la place._

_-Ok, j'arrive._

Il arriva avec une grosse boite en cartons. Il ouvrit la boite, sortit le lit et le positionna dans ma chambre. Il installait tout parfaitement!

_-Tu fais ça très bien, mon ange,_ lui dis-je en lui donnant un bisou dans le cou.

_-J'espère…_souffla-t-il.

Je rigolais. J'installais le drap, qui couvrait le matelas, et plaçais les coussins.

_-Alice, tu peux la monter, je vais la coucher._

_-Elle arrive. Elle ne veut pas répondre, pour ne pas réveiller Nessie,_ me dit Edward, qui avait du lire dans ses pensés.

_-Ah, ok,_ dis-je simplement.

Nous nous embrassâmes en attendant Alice.

_-Ok, les amoureux arrêtez ça. J'entre avec un bébé,_ chuchota Alice, qui couvrait les yeux de Nessie, même si la petite dormait à point fermé.

Elle me tendit Nessie.

_-Merci,_ soufflais-je

Je donnais un baiser sur le front de Renesmée. Edward prit délicatement la main de Renesmée avec son doigt. Nessie serra sa petite main autour du doigt de mon amoureux.

_-Je suis prisonnier, sous son emprise,_ chuchota Edward en riant.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de la lâcher. Je déposais ensuite Nessie dans son nouveau lit.

_-Vous êtes adorable…_dit Alice, en nous regardant.

Je ne dis rien, Edward non plus. Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je pris la main qu'Edward me tendit et descendit avec les deux Cullen.

Edward et moi préparâmes le souper. Alice et Edward allaient rentrer chez eux avant le souper. J'avais convenu avec mes deux vampires adoré que j'allais aller faire un tour chez eux avec Maxime, demain. Je ne voulais pas amener Renesmée, au cas où il y aurait un accident…

Une fois le souper fait, Edward et Alice partirent chez eux. Charlie et Max soupèrent devant la télé. Moi je soupais dans ma chambre avec Renesmée, qui dormait.

Je l'aimais beaucoup ce petit bébé. Ma fille maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je m'étais attaché à ce bébé si rapidement! Elle avait une vraie mère biologique, qui l'aimait déjà beaucoup avant sa naissance. Moi, j'étais tombé sous le charme de ce bébé, ce bébé qui était devenue si subitement le mien. Aurélie aurait fait une super maman! Ça aurait du être elle qui voit évolué la petite! Je devais à présent jouer son rôle, un rôle qu'on m'avait imposé, mais que j'avais adopté facilement.

Je finie mon assiette et descendis faire la vaisselle et ranger tout. Les gars étaient encore devant la télé. Je ne les dérangeais pas. Je remontais dans ma chambre.

Sur mon lit, il y avait une belle chemise bleue. Je la pris. Je la senti…Edward.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je pris une douche, me lavais les dents et mis la nouvelle chemise d'Edward.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre Edward était couché sur mon lit, sans chandail. Trop beau…

_-Salut, mon ange,_ soufflais-je.

_-Salut,_ dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

Je me couchais à côté de lui, dans mon lit. Je me tournais pour être dos à lui. Il m'embrassa sur la nuque. Il ma prit par la taille, pour m'approcher de lui. Je me collais à lui. Je m'endormis quand il commença à fredonner ma berceuse qu'il me chantait avant. Je dormie très bien cette nuit là!

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, sereine. Je sentie une petite main dans mon dos. Je me retournais et vis Nessie coucher entre moi et Edward. Elle dormait avec une main dans mon dos et l'autre tenait le doigt de mon chéri. Elle était trop mignonne. Edward l'avait prit sur lui et la regardait avec un regard heureux, content, protecteur, doux, compréhensible et aimant. Je me sentais bien en ce moment, je me sentais complète. Mon ventre ruina ce moment magique et cria famine.

_-Alors, je crois que ta maman a faim, tu ne penses pas?_ demanda Edward à Nessie.

_-C'est drôle ces temps si, j'ai plus faim que d'habitude._

_-Alors si tu allais manger, mon amour. Moi je vais aller me chercher une chemise et prendre ma douche et je reviens par la porte. _

_-Ok, à tantôt mon ange._

Il déposa un baisé sur le front de Nessie et sur mon front. Il sortit ensuite par la fenêtre.

Renesmée se mit alors à pleurer.

_-Toi aussi, il te manque déjà? Moi aussi._

Elle pleura de plus bel.

_-Et si on allait manger pour noyer notre peine, ma puce. Edward va revenir dans peu de temps. _

Je mis un jeans et un t-shirt, tout en surveillant Nessie couché sur mon lit. Je fini de m'habiller et descendis avec Nessie dans mes bras.

**Alors? Je suis sur que j'ai le droit à des reviews! (J'me trompe?) **

**On se revoit bientôt! (Je croise les doigts.)**

**PS : Pour les questions n'hésitez pas et surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**À que coucou les amis! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre! (Et oui, je suis bel et bien vivante!)**

**Les vacances d'été sont fini (pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis allé faire la touriste du côté des caraïbes - St-Thomas, la Barbade, St-Lucie, St-Kitts, St-Maarten et Porto Rico), la routine à recommencé pour moi (école! -_-) et aussi le travail à temps partiel. L'écriture ne fut pas ma priorité durant l'été, ni depuis la reprise des cours, je l'avoue (les cours me bouffent tout mon temps libre…).**

**Donc me revoilà quelques mois plus tard avec le chapitre 10. J'espère ne pas en avoir perdu! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews bien encourageant et les mises en alerte, etc. Je suis très reconnaissante vous savez! Bon assez de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture (désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour corriger :S). **

**Marietounette****: Merci beaucoup. :P En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres!**

_Chapitre 10 :_

Rendu en bas je trouvais un mot sur le frigidaire.

_**« Je suis désolé Bella, de ne pas être resté pour garder ta fille, comme prévu, mais on m'a appelé pour une urgence. Je suis désolé. On se voit ce soir. Charlie »**_

Bon, je vais devoir amener Nessie avec moi chez les Cullen. Moi qui ne voulais pas l'amener.

Je préparais le lait de Nessie, lorsqu'on vint sonner à la porte.

-_J'arrive_, criais-je.

_-Je suis entré_, chantonna Alice.

_-Alice! Salut. Que fais-tu si tôt?_

_-Que du bon! Je m'ennuyais de vous deux,_ dit-elle en pointant Nessie et moi.

_-Ah, ok. Alice, peux-tu la prendre, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à faire son déjeuné et mon déjeuné avec un seul bras._

_-Bien sur! Passe-moi ce petit bébé tout mignon._

Je lui donnais et m'activais pour préparer notre repas. Le lait de Nessie fut prêt avant mes œufs.

_-Alice, aimerais-tu donner le lait à la petite?_

_-Je vais lui donner son petit lait!_

_-Si tu veux bien._

Elle me sourie et prit le lait de Nessie. Je mangeais rapidement, pour aller changer Nessie avant de partir pour l'aéroport chercher Sandrine. Mes œufs avaient un drôle de goût, je du les jeter à la poubelle.

_-Je vais aller réveiller Max. Est-ce que tu penses que tu es capable d'habiller et changer Nessie…?_

_-Mais quelle question Bella! Tu vas voir ton petit bébé sera très bien habillé._

Je montais directement dans la chambre de Max. J'ouvrais la porte, il dormait encore.

_-Max, réveille. On va chercher ta blonde_, lui dis-je en m'assoyant sur son lit.

_-Je m'habille et je descends,_ dit-il d'une petite vois encore endormie

_-Ok, on t'attend. Edward et Alice vont venir avec nous, nous allons prendre deux autos._

_-Super. J'adore ton chum, il est trop drôle._

_-Mouais…_

Je sortais rejoindre Alice, qui était dans ma chambre en train d'habiller Nessie.

Alice avait habillé Nessie d'un petit ensemble rose, assez simple. Je me réjouis du choix.

_-Max se prépare,_ l'avertis-je.

_-Edward arrive,_ m'averti-t-elle.

_-Parfait_, déclarais-je.

-_Parfait_, déclara-t-elle.

Nous descendîmes attendre les gars dans la cuisine. Edward arriva le premier. Max descendit ensuite habiller.

-_On peut y aller_, déclara Max.

-_Qui monte avec qui?_ demandais-je

_-Toi et Alice ensemble et moi, Nessie et Edward ensemble, puisque son siège est dans sa voiture,_ décida Max.

Je regardais Nessie dans les bras d'Alice. Je n'avais pas du tout envi de la laisser avec eux, même si Edward était la…

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas la mordre,_ me dit Max, en riant.

_-Parle pour toi! _marmonnais-je.

Je regardais Edward. Il me fit un sourire réconfortant. Je lui rendis.

_-Bon, d'accord._

Nous sortîmes dehors. Edward prit Nessie dans les bras d'Alice. Je donnais un bec sur le front de Nessie et sur la joue d'Edward.

Nous embarquâmes tous dans les autos.

Alice parla tout le long du trajet, sur sa vie et ce qu'il se passait dans sa famille. Elle me raconta pourquoi Emmett et Rosalie ne m'avaient pas appelé. Edward ne voulait pas que j'ai un contacte avec eux, il disait que je ne pourrais jamais les oublier s'ils m'appelaient tout le temps. Boff, appelle ou pas, je ne les avais pas oubliés.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, les gars étaient déjà arrivés avec Nessie. Edward la tenait dans ses bras. La pensé que j'eu en regardant Edward fut qu'il aurait été un merveilleux père.

_-Tu vois Bella, la petite est arrivé sain et sauf à destination,_ dit Max en nous voyant arriver.

_-Je vois ça…_souris-je

Je rejoignis Edward, lui donnait un bec sur la joue et pris Renesmée dans mes bras.

Nous allâmes nous placer devant les barrières pour attendre Sandrine.

Après 30 minutes d'attente je trouvais que Nessie commençait à être lourde. Edward du le remarquer.

_-Est-ce que tu veux que je la prenne_, demanda-t-il de sa voix d'ange.

_-Oui, ce serait gentil, elle commence à être pesante._

_-Tu aurais du me le dire avant._

Je lui mis la petite Nessie dans les bras. Alice vint voir Edward pour jaser pendant que j'allais voir Max à l'avant où tout le monde attendaient.

_-Alors, toujours pas de Sandrine en vu?_

_-Hum…non, mais son avion est arrivé, elle ne devrait pas tarder._

_-Super! Je suis impatiente de la voir._

_-Moi aussi,_ dit-il tout excité.

Nous attendîmes encore 15 minutes.

-_Je crois que je l'ai vu. Elle arrive_! s'écria Max.

Il avait raison. Sandrine nous cherchait du regard. Max lui fit des grands signes, lorsqu'elle nous vit son sourire s'agrandit.

_-Salut mon amour_! s'écria Max en s'approchant de Sandrine.

_-Salut. Oh, que tu m'as manqué._

_-À moi aussi._

Je les laissais à leur retrouvaille un moment.

_-Bella!_ s'exclama-t-elle, après avoir lâché Max.

_-Salut ma belle. Je suis contente de te revoir. _

_-Moi aussi._

Edward et Alice s'approchèrent de nous.

_-Sandrine, je te présente Edward et Alice Cullen. Edward, Alice, je vous présente Sandrine, la petite amie de Max et mon amie depuis que je suis installé à Manhattan._

_-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sandrine,_ dit Edward de sa voix de velours, il lui décrocha un sourire charmeur.

_-Moi de même_, dit Sandrine en battant des cils.

Non, mais je rêvais, il l'éblouissait.

_-Salut!_ carillonna la voix d'Alice.

_-Salut_, répondit simplement Sandrine à la naine qui sautillait de joie.

Max, prit ses valises et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures. Sandrine ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'Edward avait un bébé dans les bras. Je savais très bien ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle voulait savoir si c'était son bébé.

_-Qui monte dans quelles autos cette fois ci,_ demanda Max.

_-Je vais aller avec Edward. Vous pouvez aller avec Alice, on se retrouve chez Charlie,_ répondis-je

_-Super, je vais pouvoir parler magasinage avec ma nouvelle amie,_ déclara Alice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_-Alice sera toujours Alice_, déclara, mon ange, Edward.

_-Tu as tout à fait raison,_ rigolais-je.

Nous embarquâmes dans la voiture. J'attachais Nessie qui dormait depuis déjà un moment.

Nous arrivâmes avant les autres chez Charlie. Je montais en haut suivis par Edward. Je couchais Nessie dans son petit lit. Je profitais d'un moment seul avec Edward. Les autres n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après nous et par conséquent nous interrompant Edward et moi dans un moment de tendresse. Nous étions presque couchés sur mon lit…

_-Nous sommes arrivé !_ s'exclama Alice.

Je me décollais d'Edward à regret et descendis rejoindre mes amis en bas.

_-Vous avez couché Renesmée?_ demanda Alice.

_-Oui, pourquoi?_ demandais-je

_-Parce que nous allons chez moi dans peu de temps. Ma famille a hâte de te revoir et de rencontrer tes amis._

_-J'irai la chercher lorsque nous partirons._

_-D'accord._

Nous bavardâmes environs 2h et vers quinze heure Alice décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir sa famille. Je me demandais comment allaient réagir les Cullen.

Edward partit chercher Nessie pendant qu'Alice prit la poussette de Nessie pour la mettre dans sa voiture pour je ne sais quel raison. Je n'objectais pas néanmoins. Max était parti montré la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Sandrine, pour les prochains jours. Quant à moi, je préparais le sac de Nessie afin de l'amener chez les Cullen. Je mis du lait, des couches, son toutou et une couverture. Max et Sandrine descendirent.

_-Alors, Edward et Alice, on eu un enfant ensemble?_ demanda Sandrine à Max.

_-Non. Edward et Alice, sont frère et sœur,_ répondit Max.

_-Mais...qui est la mère alors?_

_-Eh bien…c'est Bella._

Ils arrivaient dans la cuisine, où je me trouvais à ce moment. Sandrine me regardait étonné.

_-Tu as eue une grossesse accéléré ou quelque chose du genre?_

_- C'est une longue histoire que je raconterai chez les Cullen. Dison que cela m'évitera de répéter mon récit._

_-Très bien, mais tu ferais mieux d'avoir de très bonne explication._

_-Mon amour, Nessie a faim, _me dit Edward en descendant les escaliers avec Nessie, qui pleurait dans ses bras.

Je lui tendis le biberon de lait que je venais de faire.

_-Mon ange, tu lui donneras dans l'auto ou une fois arrivé chez toi, on part maintenant. Je vais conduire, si tu veux…_

_-Toi conduire mon auto…? Je ne sais pas._

Je m'approchais de lui et déposais un baisé sur ses lèvres

_-Bon d'accord,_ accepta-t-il.

_-Super! Allez, on part,_ s'écria Alice de la porte d'entré.

Je barrais la porte. Sandrine et Max, montèrent avec Alice.

Alice devait être déjà arrivée depuis quelques minutes alors que nous étions à mis chemin.

_-Mon amour, si tu veux arriver à la villa avant le coucher du soleil, tu dois rouler un peu plus vite._

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et pesais sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Nous débouchâmes enfin sur la petite route de terre qui menait à la villa.

Je me stationnais à côté de la voiture d'Alice. La poussette était sur le balcon de la villa. J'entendais des rires venant de la maison, sûrement Emmett. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, Edward m'attendait devant l'escalier pour monter. Nous montâmes en silence, il me fit un sourire réconfortant. Il ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre, puisqu'il tenait Nessie avec l'autre bras.

_-Mais si ce n'est pas ma « petite-belle-sœur »préférée,_ s'exclama Emmett.

Il me prit entre ses pattes d'ours. Il me fit tourner, j'avais un horrible mal de cœur.

_-Em' arrête de me secouer ainsi, j'ai des nausées maintenant. _

_-Oups. Désolé, p'tite sœur._

_-Ça va, Je suis contente de te voir Em'._

_-Moi aussi._

Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui se tenait droite derrière son mari. Elle me sautait dans les bras. Une partie de la famille Cullen parut surprise de voir le geste de Rose. Emmett, Alice et Jasper ne s'en formalisèrent pas par contre.

_-Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Je m'en veux horriblement de ne pas avoir continué à t'appeler. Je me suis vraiment ennuyé de toi._

_-Je suis contente…de te voir…Je te pardonne, pour les coups de téléphone._

_-Merci._

Nous nous lâchâmes et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà dans les bras d'Esmé. Elle sanglotait depuis que j'avais passé la porte.

_-Oh, ma petite fille. Comme tu m'as manqué. Nous ne te quitterons plus jamais. Ce fut une grossière erreur. Je t'aime mon enfant,_ sanglota-t-elle.

_-Je t'aime aussi…_sanglotais-je à mon tour.

Elle me serrait encore plus fort dans ses bras. Dieu seigneur que c'était émouvant ces retrouvailles. Après une bonne grosse minute Esmé se séparait de moi.

_-Nous allons avoir plein de chose à se raconter. Comme par exemple, ce bébé,_ dit-elle en pointant Edward et Nessie.

_-Je vous raconterai tout. Est-ce que les présentations sont faites?_ demandais-je en changeant de sujet.

_-Non,_ répondit Jasper, _Alice vient juste d'arrivé_, ajouta-t-il.

_-Oh! Alors, je vous présente Maxime et Sandrine. Je les aie rencontrés à Manhattan où je vis maintenant. Nous sommes les trois inséparable, _rigolais-je.

_- Un trio d'enfer,_ dit Max.

_-Max, Sandrine, je vous présente la famille Cullen. Vous avez déjà rencontré Alice et Edward. Donc, il a Emmett, le frère d'Alice et Edward. Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper et la femme d'Emmett. Jasper est le mari d'Alice. Je vous présente aussi, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen._

_-Nous sommes enchanté de faire votre connaissance,_ dit Carlisle, polit.

_-Nous aussi_, dit Sandrine sur le même ton que le patriarche.

_-Moi, je veux savoir d'où sort ce bébé_, s'énerva Emmett.

_-Le bébé s'appelle Renesmée_, dis-je en m'assoyant sur le grand divan dans le grand salon de la ville. _Elle est née il y a 1 semaine. Ce n'est pas ma fille biologique…_

_-C'est à qui d'abord?_ demanda Emmett, impatient.

_-Une amie de longue date, Aurélie. Elle est morte lors de l'accouchement. C'est elle qui a choisie le nom de la petite. Renesmée est la contraction de René, le nom de ma mère et Esmé. Ma mère s'est beaucoup occupée d'Aurélie durant sa grossesse, elle vivait chez ma mère. Les parents d'Au, n'acceptaient pas quelle soit enceinte. René l'a donc prit sous son aile. Avant de mourir, elle a demandé que sa fille s'appelle Renesmée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a apprit qu'Esmé était comme une deuxième mère pour moi, parce que je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé de vous…Je suis la tutrice l'égale de son bébé puisque je suis la marraine de Nessie._

_-Je suis désolé pour ton amie ma belle,_ me dit Esmé. _Mais pourquoi n'est- ce pas le père du bébé, la prend en charge?_

_-Aurélie a été violé_, répondis-je tête baissé.

_-Seigneur ses horrible_, fit Esmé.

_-Je sais…_soufflais-je.

Je m'en voulais, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à Aurélie ces dernier temps. En fait je n'avais pas été une très bonne amie pour Aurélie. Dès mon départ de chez ma mère nous avions arrêté de communiquer.

Tout le monde était en silence depuis un moment. Je savais que tout le monde se posait des questions. À cause qu'Edward faisait des hochements de tête fréquente, je sus que la famille posait leurs questions mentalement à mon chéri. Je savais que les Cullen parlaient à Edward, puisque je suis habitué de les voir faire, à vitesse vampirique. Sandrine et Max eux était silencieux. Je savais que Max, était étonné de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne l'avais dit à personne qu'Au s'était fais violé.

_-Vous avez des questions?_ demandais-je en regardant Edward.

_-Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui acheter des vêtements ?_ demanda Alice.

Les Cullen éclatèrent tous de rire.

_-Bien sur Alice_, répondis-je avec un sourire.

_-Super!_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Je remarquais qu'Esmé regardait Nessie dans les bras d'Edward depuis un moment…

_-Est-ce que vous voulez la prendre?_ demandais-je à Esmé.

Elle me regardait surprise. Ses yeux brillaient tellement, je sus que ma question la ravie.

Je fis signe à Edward de me donner Nessie.

_-Merci, mon ange,_ chuchotais-je.

Je regardais Esmé et la lui mis dans les bras. Je sentais qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Je lui fis un sourire réconfortant.

Je remarquais qu'Alice parlait avec Sandrine et qu'Emmett et Jasper parlaient avec Max. Puis Rose, Edward et Carlisle chuchotaient tout bas. Tout à coup Alice et Sandrine se levèrent et montèrent en haut. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop.

Esmé semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Nessie dans les bras, cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle l'avait dans ses bras.

Tout à coup j'eu mal au cœur. Je courais vers les toilettes. Edward me suivit, je crois…

_-Mon amour, est-ce que ca va ?_ demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je rendais tout mon petit déjeuné dans les toilettes.

_-Oui, juste une intoxication alimentaire. Je crois que les œufs de ce matin n'étaient pas frais._

_-Ok…Est-ce que ça va mieux,_ demanda-t-il de l'autre bord de la porte de la salle de bain.

_-Oui, je crois que c'est passé._

Je me relevais et pris un verre d'eau. Je rinçais ma bouche. Je cherchais une brosse à dent dans les tiroirs.

_-Mon ange, où sont les brosses à dents?_ demandais-je

_-Dans le troisième tiroir à côté du lavabo._

_-Merci._

Je me brossais les dents et pris un grand verre d'eau. Je rejoignis Edward. Personne ne posa de question sur le fait que j'étais partie en courant. Ils avaient du tous entendre ma conversation avec Edward.

Je m'assis à côté d'Esmé qui, n'avait plus Nessie, c'était Carlisle qui l'avait dans ses bras. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'Esmé quand je lui avais proposé de la prendre.

_-Moi aussi je veux la prendre_, dit Emmett.

_-Moi aussi_, dit ensuite Jasper.

_-Moi le premier._

_-Non, c'est moi._

_-Je l'ai dit en premier!_ s'exclama Emmett.

_-Je l'ai pensé en premier!_ s'exclama ensuite Jasper.

Je riais de la scène de mes deux presque frères. Ils voulaient tous les deux prendre Nessie. Hors, cette dernière se mit à pleurer.

_-Je crois que c'est Bella, qui va la prendre en premier_, rigola Edward. _Tu dois la changer_, me souffla Edward dans l'oreille.

Je me levais et allais prendre Nessie, dans les bras de Carlisle. Je pris le sac et montais dans la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte, ce que j'y vis me surpris. Il y avait un berceau de bébé et plein de jouet pour bébé dans le coin de la chambre. Seigneur Alice avait dévalisé les magasins. Il y avait le double de ce qu'elle m'avait apporté ce matin, dans la chambre d'Edward. Alice sera toujours Alice.

Je changeais Nessie, je lui donnais aussi son biberon. Le berceau était déjà prêt pour accueillir un bébé. J'y couchais mon petit trésor. Elle serrait un peu mon chandail lorsque je la déposais, mais ne pleura pas. Je descendis rejoindre les autres une fois que j'étais assuré qu'elle dormait. Tout le monde était dans le grand salon. Rosalie vint à moi, lorsqu'elle me vit descendre.

_-Bella, est-ce que je peux aller voir Renesmée? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je peux me contrôler, je sais me contrôle_r, me chuchota-t-elle.

_-Bien sur Rose. Si elle pleure, prend-la dans tes bras, berce-la un peu et recouche-la. J'ai confiance en toi Rose_, chuchotais-je à mon tour.

_-Merci._

Sur ce, elle montait en haut.

Nous jasâmes tout le monde quelque heure.

_-Est-ce que vous voudriez rester à souper, tes amis et toi?_ demanda Esmé à mon intention, il devait être 5hpm

Je me tournais vers Max et Sandrine, Max parlait voiture avec Jasper et Sandrine parlait mode et marques de vêtements avec Alice.

_-Ouais, pourquoi pas! Merci Esmé. _

_-Ça me fait plaisir ma belle. _

Elle se levait et partait vers la cuisine. Edward revenait de je ne sais où et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

Il me donnait un baiser dans le cou et descendait de plus en plus bas avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres. Un de mes mains était dans le cou d'Edward et l'autre sur son ventre, en dessous de son chandail. Sa main droite se promenait sur mon bras et l'autre, de mon genou à ma cuisse. J'étais presque assise sur Edward lorsqu'Emmett nous interrompit.

_-Allez dans votre chambre, pitié. _

Edward me prit dans ses bras sans daigner lâcher ma bouche, ce qui ne me déplu pas le moins du monde. Rendu dans la chambre Rosalie était là, Edward grogna un peu et elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle quitte. Edward m'allongeait sur le lit.

_-Allons faire ça ailleurs. Nessie dort,_ chuchotais-je.

Nous allâmes dans la chambre d'invité et je passais les meilleurs 3h de ma vie avec Edward.

Je m'habillais, après avoir pris une douche et descendis suivi de près par Edward. Tout le monde était dans le salon. Emmett me fit un gros sourire en me voyant, je lui fis ma plus belle grimace en réponse. Il rigola, je savais qu'il n'allait pas nous lâcher avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il devait être 21h30 ou même 22h.

_-Bella, je t'ai gardé une assiette. Veux-tu que je la réchauffe?_ demanda Esmé après un moment.

_-Je vais y aller, merci beaucoup Esmé. _

Je me levais et Edward me suivit.

Je préparais mon repas et le mangeais dans la cuisine avec Edward, nous jasâmes un peu de ma vie sans lui et de sa vie sans moi. Il se sentait super mal de m'avoir laissé…et bla bla bla…Je mis fin à ses excuse après 5 minutes, tout ce que j'avais eu à faire c'était de plaqué ma bouche sur la sienne.

_-On se lâche les lapins,_ dit Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine avec Max_. Je crois qu'Edward est en manque ! _s'exclama-t-il.

_-Emmett, laisse ton frère tranquille,_ le réprimanda Esmé du salon.

Je fusillais du regard Emmett.

_-Je crois que Bella aussi est en manque!_ s'exclama Emmett, en riant.

Espèce d'ours mal léché ! Il veut quoi celui la? Je vais l'assommer s'il continu!

_-Emmett!_ cria Rose. _Si tu continus tu passes deux nuits sur le divan_, dit-elle à son tour du salon.

_-Mais…Fait chier! T'es pas cool, Rose._

_-Laisse les tranquilles_, dit-elle plus sévère.

_-Rose, assomme-le à ma place, trop peur de me faire mal…_murmurais-je en regardant Emmett dans les yeux.

Je murmurais, mais je savais très bien que tous les vampires entendaient, ainsi que Max, puisqu'il était à côté de moi.

_-Je vais le faire moi_, dit Edward en se levant brusquement.

_-J'ai peur, je tremble. Maman au secours_, dit Emmett en pouffant de rire.

_-Cours tant que tu peux_, dit Edward.

Emmett se mit à courir à travers la maison à vitesse humaine et Edward s'élançait derrière l'autre crétin. Je les suivais du regard en riant. C'était assez marrant de voir Em' et Edward courir à vitesse humaine partout dans la maison. Tout le monde riait sauf Esmé qui avait peur pour ses meubles.

J'eu mal au cœur pendant un moment. Ça revint donc je courais à la toilette, pour la deuxième fois en une journée et je rendis cette fois-ci mon soupé.

_-Bella, ça va?_ demanda Alice derrière la porte.

_-Hum…mal au…_

La nausée reprit.

_-…cœur,_ terminais-je

_-Si tu veux prend une pilule pour le mal de cœur dans l'armoire au dessus du lavabo. _

_-OK, merci._

Je suivi son conseille, j'ouvris la porte et cherchais un pot de médicament. Je le trouvais à côté d'une boite de tampons. Je fis un calcule rapide. J'étais supposé avoir mes menstruations cette semaine. J'étais réglé, comme une montre suisse et donc très régulière. Je pris une pilule et sortie rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon.

_-Ça va?_ me demanda Edward.

_-Oui, juste un mal de cœur, rien de bien important_, le rassurais-je.

_-Vraiment? Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Carlisle de…_

_-Edward, je suis sur que je vais bien. J'ai même un peu faim…_

_-Il reste encore du poulet dans le frigo, _me dit Esmé.

_-J'y vais, merci._

_-Bella, Edward a raison, te sens-tu épuisé ou peut-être étourdit?_

_-Non, Carlisle, je vais très bien. J'ai juste vraiment faim._

_-Très bien alors._

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je me pris du poulet, je dévorais complètement mon assiette. Je me pris aussi un grand verre de lait et un biscuit au chocolat. Je lavais ensuite ma vaisselle.

On m'appela sur mon portable au moment où je rejoignis les autres au salon. Je répondis.

_-Allo?_

_-Bella! Mais ou es-tu? Il est presque 11hpm!_

_-Désolé, papa, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard._

_-Ça va je comprends. Tu es assez veille pour prendre tes responsabilités. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien au moins._

_-Oui, très bien. Sandrine est arrivé ce midi et elle s'entend à merveille avec Alice et Ma, s'entend très bien avec Jasper. _

_-Super. Donc, est-ce que je vous attends ou je me couche? _

_-Tu peux dormir papa, je vais rentrer tard avec mes amis et Nessie dors. Tu devrais faire de même papa._

_-D'accord. Bonne nuit ma belle._

Je raccrochais.

_-Max, Sandrine, vous me dites quand vous voulez rentrer et on y va._

_-Ou vous pouvez rester à coucher ici si vous voulez,_ dit Alice en se levant pour me prendre la main.

_-Heu…_

_-Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Edward et Max et Sandrine dans la chambre d'amis. Allez s'il te plait. Dit ouiii. Pour ta meilleure amie. S'il te plait._

_-Est-ce que vous voulez rester?_ demandais-je à Max et Sandrine.

_-Hum…ça ne me dérange pas, mais nous n'avons pas apporté nos brosses à dent et nos pyjamas._

_-Aucun problème! Nous avons des brosses à dent en quantité ici. Jazz à ce qu'il faut comme pyjama pour toi et moi pour Sandrine. Bella…_

_-Elle n'a pas besoins de pyjama Edward va lui ôter avant qu'elle ne soit couché_, l'interrompis Emmett.

_-Emmett, tu dors sur le divan ce soir,_ déclara Rose.

_-Mais…? Quoi? C'est une plaisanterie?_ grogna Em'

_-Alors je disais…Qu'il ne vous manque rien. Donc vous rester ici! _

_-Bon, d'accord,_ acceptais-je alors que mes deux amis hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation.

_-Super! Demain, c'est shopping pour tout le monde_, dit-elle en sautant partout.

Je soupirais.

_-Alice sera toujours Alice_, dit Jasper, Emmett, Edward et moi.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire ensuite. Après notre fou rire, nous montâmes tous nous mettre en pyjama. Nous avions décidé de faire une soirée télé jusqu'à 12hpm. Il était juste 11hpm.

J'enfilais une chemise à Edward et lui se mit un pantalon de toile et laissa son torse nu. Alice et Edward était déjà assis sur le divan. Alice avait son pyjama avec des lapins dessus et Jasper un pantalon, comme Edward, mais d'une différente couleur et était lui aussi torse nu. Emmett et Rose arrivèrent après nous. Emmett était accoutré de la même façon que ses frères, mais la encore là, la couleur de son pantalon différait. Rose avait un pyjama rose pale, assez simple et sexy. Sandrine avait le même pyjama qu'Alice mais avec des ours dessus et Max, lui était comme les autre gars. Quand Sandrine vu les trois beaux males assit sur le divan, elle écarquillait les yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituer de voir autant de beau gars en même temps. J'étais moi aussi sous le choc. Même si j'avais déjà vu Edward sans chandail, il était difficile de s'habituer à son corps parfait.

_-Bon, on commence?_ demanda Alice.

_-Que veux-tu regarder?_ demanda Emmett.

-_J'avais pensé à Titanic…_

_-Je suis d'accord,_ dit Rose.

_-Moi aussi, _dis-je.

_-Moi aussi,_ dit Sandrine.

-_Si mon amour veut le regarder, alors j'accepte_, dit Edward en me donnant un baisé dans le cou.

_-Lâcheur!_ sortit Emmett à Edward.

_- Moi je ne peux pas dire non, si Alice veut regarder ce film_, dit Jasper.

_-Lâcheur!_ sortit Emmett à Jasper.

_-Moi je veux bien…_dit Max.

_-Je te croyais mon ami toi. Lâcheur!_

_-Bon c'est unanime, nous écoutons Titanic,_ dit Alice en foudroyant Emmett du regard.

Alice avait parti le film et je me collais un peu plus sur Edward. Edward me regardait un peu trop souvent. Seigneur il va me rendre folle!

Je me levais et le pris par la main. Je montais en haut, rendu à la dernière marche j'en pouvais plus. Je lui sautais carrément dessus.

Folle je l'étais! Folle de lui, encore plus!

**Alors?**

**Oui, je vous ai posté un chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude! **

**Est-ce que j'ai le droit à des reviews? *yeux doux***

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez continuer à me lire!**

**À bientôt (j'espère!) *croise les doigts***

**Bisou vampirique**

**PS : Désolé pour les incohérences, mais si je change quelques petites choses de ma fiction, ça peut faire en sorte que d'autre bouts de ma fic deviennent bizarre. N'oubliez pas que j'ai écrit ça quand j'étais plus jeune!**


End file.
